Kingdom of Hopps
by QuillGrim
Summary: AU: Set in Medieval times an unlucky fox gets wrongfully convicted and has to serve under people who murdered his parents, the Kingdom of Hopps. Nick will face the challenges of being a slave, a fox slave in a bunny kingdom. Dear gods save this fox. Will he serve, or become more. Inspired by Silence and Valiance by DrekkDeina. Gore and violence, cover by Pictomancer-Type B
1. Chapter 1- The Slave

The red fox stumbled onto the ground, wet dirt splaying everywhere The fox was wearing what was once a shirt and now a foul collection of raggedy pieces of fabric, dirt and holes, barely able to hang from his shoulders like a discarded old towel. There's a huge tear on the left side, which leaves much of him exposed to the elements. His pants aren't what they used to be either. A big tear has split the left leg in two and the right leg is full of smaller tears as well. He wears a dark blue scarf around his neck. It's old and ragged, but relatively clean. The fox looked up fearfully as sneering ram's walked over. They were wearing mail and plate armour, their surcoats having a shield in the background, a badgers head and stars at the bottom, the royal crest. They had their hooves on their cheap swords, cheap they may be but sharp enough to behead the fox. The fox tried to stand up but the Ram's were upon him and started kicking him down, their hard hoofs hitting hard on flesh and bone, cuts and bruises showing up and the yelps of the fox carried through the night. Once curled up and the Ram's satisfied they hooked their arms around the fox's limp ones, dragging him onto the dirty streets. Out of the pained haze, the fox tried to free himself, but the ram's arms were like steel.

"Why are you doing this?" The fox asked, his smooth voice slightly groggy.

"Shut it _fox_!" One guard said while ramming his hoof into the fox's ribs, making an _oof!_ As air forcibly shot out.

"But I didn't do anything!" He resorted, gasping slightly.

The left Ram sneered at him. "You know what you did _fox_." He spat.

"You stole from a noble deer at the tavern." The other concluded.

"No you got it all wrong, He dropped his pouch and I was returning it!" He pleaded. The Ram scoffed.

"No really! That's what ha-" A hoof connected with the fox's muzzle, sending blood on the right Ram's white surcoat.

"You got blood on my coat!" He yelled. Then all the fox could render was hard hoofs connecting with his head and muzzle, on the edge of consciousness, stepping further to the edge at each hoof connecting with his head. Once finished, all that was left was painful throbbing and darkness seeking the sides of his vision. The fox stopped struggling and embraced the darkness.

The fox was rudely awoken by a hoof connecting painfully with his already bruised and tender muzzle. He yelped in pain and surprise and looked around frantically, wondering where he was. By the grey stone walls and rooms with iron bar doors, it was evident he was in the Warden's office. He looked both sides to see the same faces of the Ram's sour expressions of their faces. He then looked forward to seeing the overweight bear warden, looking down at him. "And what have you done to be here fox?" The bear's voice called, it was all an echo to the fox's ears as he tried to recompose himself.

"For trying to steal from a noble deer, Lord Haggems sir." The right Ram stated. The bear hummed.

"That can be a hanging sentence for you fox." The bear stated, no emotion in his gruff voice. The fox took his time to realize what the Warden had said, and his eye's widened in fear.

"But first what is your name fox?" The bear asked putting on small glasses and leaning forward, picking up a writing feather, which hovered of a sheet of paper with many names on it. The fox gulped audibly, not fond of telling people of his identity. He felt a hoof tighten on his left arm, the Ram squeezing his arm threateningly.

"Nicholas Wilde." He mumbled.

"What was that scum?" Lefty threatened.

"Nicholas Wilde," Nicholas called louder.

Silence.

The bear looked stunned for a moment before he recomposed himself. And a sinister smile crept on his muzzle.

"Well then... _Prince Wilde_ , I have the perfect punishment for you." The Wardens fangs glowed in the pale moonlight. "How about slavery by, let's think. The Hopps?" The bear boomed at the horrific expression of Nicholas. Who wished he would be hanged now.

 _ **The Hopps and Wilde kingdom have been enemies way before the birth of King Stewart IV. The war ended in the 11th century and started in the 9th. The founding of the Hopps' - which increased the Hopps' advantage, was in the 10th. The victory of the Hopps was outstanding, the Wildes admitting defeat after the Prince was captured and sentenced to hanging, Prince Wilde was set free. Later on the Hopp's - Assassinated King and Queen Wilde. And with the Prince, no one knows what happened to him. After the defeat of the Wildes, it opened up more fiefs for the Hopps to grab. With the Wildes gone the Hopp's are one of the biggest kingdoms, below the Royal Badger, Ruler of the land.**_

The green-cloaked Mammal ran through the trees, breathing heavily, cloak flapping wildly behind him, he looked back and there was the small white and black cloaked figure catching up, aiming a crossbow and his direction. He quickly swerved right, avoiding the bolt. He heard the click of another bolt reloaded as quick as the white cloaked mammal shot. The mammal unslung his bow from his shoulders and fired blindly behind him, hopefully shooting his pursuer. He looked back to see nothing and breathed a sigh of relief. The mammal bent over, regaining his breath and pulled back the cowl to let air cool his hot Grey fur. The wolf slung his bow again, _that was close_ The wolf thought then frowned _To close_ He shook his head and began to walk back until something hot pierced his back, then retracted. He froze and started patting his back, looking and his paw to see crimson red blood, hot and sticky blood.

 _His_ blood.

He fell to his knees.

' _I never thought it would end like this, lying in a puddle of my own blood. But so be it, the end of my life, crushed in an instant. Fine then, let it be. I'm down on my knees, soon I will probably be down on my back. I want to stand up, but I can't. My legs, they won't move. My body, it won't move. This is driving me crazy! Move body, move! We need to get out of here, we need to live. Why are you failing me now when I need you most? Move already! We're dying! Don't give up, please. I can't take this much longer. My entire body screams, telling me to lie down and sleep. I must resist. If I sleep I'll surely die, but I can't take this much longer. I'll just.. I'll just lie down for a little while. Save my energy, I'll make it out of this mess soon enough_.' The wolf thoughts shooting in at fast speeds. His eyes slowly closing as he felt himself fall backwards. As his head hit the ground, his eyes snapped open.

The dying wolf saw a black and white cloak obscure his view. _How?_ were his last words before his eyes slowly closed, feeling like a good rest will fix this. His eyes opened a slit to see a flash of silver strick into his neck, then out again, blood sputtering out.

=-.-=

"JUDITH HOPPS!" A gruff angry male voice shouted, making the grey Bunny flinch. She smiled apologetically at the old amber Wolf, patting his big paw. He smiled warmly back and turned around, continuing harvesting carrots. Judy walked away, through the fields which hosted carrots, blueberries and more. Many Predator servants and slaves tended to these plants, but also Bunny servants helped, by staying meters away and giving glares at them. She felt sorry for the Predators. And she doesn't understand what her parents have against them. Sure there was the Wilde war or also called the Fox war, but that ended around 30 years ago. Judy continued walking until she walked through the huge iron gates, welcoming her to bustling people and guards strolling around. Judy greeted everyone she passed and walked to huge oak doors, grunting as she tried to open them.

"M'lady." A sun bear slave greeted. Judith smiled warmly.

"McCarren." She greeted back, he smiled back and helped her open the large door. Judy thanked him and strolled down the polished stone floors. The grey rabbit passed thousands of her siblings, which she greeted, and a couple of slaves and servants. Who would smile and say 'M'lady' or 'Mistress Judith'. Making it to a door covered with brass linings Judy opened it without knocking. The room was lit by the midday sun which illuminated a huge desk sitting in the middle, a huge bookshelf on the left side filled with books, scrolls and parchments. On the right was a board with a map of the kingdom pinned to it, next to the map was treaties of other fiefs and papers of defeated Kingdoms and fiefs. At the desk was a mid-age Light brown buck with a splash of white on his muzzle. He was writing on parchments with his Quill. He looked up and his old face instantly took an angry look.

"Judith." He said in a deathly calm voice.

"Father," Judy replied, her shoulders squared.

"May I ask what you were doing today?" He questioned, almost daring her to say something. "Well father, I woke up, got dressed, had breakfast then made my way to the fields outside the walls," Judy replied. Father raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" He asked. Judy shook her head, my heart pounding.

"Really, Hmm well Captain Savage says you were reading a _book_. And gave a _pie_ to a _slave_ _**and**_ helped another slave with _its_ work!" He explained, standing up at the end, his face flushed through his fur. Judy looked up at her enraged father and shrugged.

"I don't see a problem." She simply stated.

"You don't? Let me give you some Hmm? One. The _things_ you help will lose their discipline and become savage. Two. The _things_ can kill you at any time if they want. And three! Under no circumstances are you to read a book, you are to be learning how to sow, clean and cook, not read. And gods help me above if I find you flirting with one of the _things_ or reading one more book I will personally send you to the dungeon where you can stay for a year thinking about this!" He remarked, looking furious.

"Father please." She waved her dismissivly paw.

"The won't kill me, Predators haven't killed anyone since the great war, and that was somewhat civilized killing, not the 'Teeth and claws' killing, and they are not _things_ they are mammals that deserve to be free," She replied, getting angry herself. Her father spat, his face beet red.

"How dare you, Judith Laverne Hopps! They are savage vile beasts the deserve to be enslaved, they murdered our kind in the savage times, they are nothing but a disease, we, prey mammals, are the cure. We do what is right and this is rights, they deserve nothing more!"

"Father…" The grey rabbit growled.

"TO YOUR ROOM JUDITH!" He practically screamed. He had never screamed like that before, her ears dropped as she walked out.

"And don't come out until dinner!" He shouted. Judy slightly nodded and closed the heavy oak door behind her, walking across the hard wooden floors. Brothers and sisters cast sideways glares at the doe, some confused some ashamed and disgusted, the ones that heard the argument no doubt. When Judy made it to her quarters before she could open the door it opened itself, The solemn doe would have been shocked but she knew what was happening. "Go away, Jack." the tired Bunny mumbled.

"What?" I voice chuckled with an accent Suddenly a rabbit appeared out of thin air, holding the door with his white and black striped paw. The rabbit was wearing the normal - equipment, a leather plaited Tunic, plated arm guards, a black and white mottled cloak, crossbow slung on his back and a sword, swinging from his right hip. The rabbit pulled down his cowl to reveal a white face with black striped zipped along his cheeks, His face was accomplished with a cocky grin, a bad grin at best.

"Don't like the company, Judy?" He asked, Judt just rolled her eyes and scowled slightly.

"Go away, Savage." She grunted, walking past him into the living quarters.

"What no 'Thanks you oh handsome one'?" The hybrid asked she scowled some more and slammed the door on him, making an _Ow_ come from the other side The young doe flopped down on the bed and looked out the window, where late afternoon sun streamed in. The window was long in length but short in width. Judy mildly observed travellers coming to and fro the giant walls, the village outside the kingdom walls and of course the fields that had slaves tending to. And least not forget the - Around the perimeter of the fields and walls, of course, some invisible while some could be seen in their black and white cloaks, crossbows unslung and loaded. Judy took a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling. She was about to close her eyes until she saw jolted movement from the corner of her eye. Looking back at the window a carriage could be seen tensely bumping across the gravel road. A carriage with bars and the crest of the warden of Kingdom Badgerfield.

"Another slave no doubt," Judy muttered sadly, poor soul. About to have a life of labour and pain. When the carriage stopped the slave master, a Rino in green dressing, came forward and started talking with the driver, who then smashed the side with his paw, making the door open. A Ram Guard came out first, whip in hand and seemed to scream inside. Cracking his whip, which could be heard from up here making Judy flinch and ears flick. Judy wasn't expecting what came out that carriage. Judy was more or less expecting a Cat, Racoon, Dog or Wolf, any Predator except what stumbled out that carriage. A red fox, wearing rags and a dark blue scarf wrapped warmly around his cream neck. But his eyes. Emerald green pools that would have sparkled with mirth. He suddenly started up at her in a familiar look of hopelessness.

 _Flashback_

 _I remember when I was four years old. Father had taken me to the hanging of an enemy. Father's loyal servant, a sheep, had elevated me up to see better. The crowds of bunnies and prey shouted angrily at something red walking upstairs to a rope. "Mr Woolson, who's that?" I had asked the sheep, He didn't look up and continued staring forward. "That's Prince Wilde, the son of the enemy." He explained. I had looked at the fox and saw young fearful emerald green eyes, looking pleadingly over the crowd. "Why's he here?" I had asked, this time Mr Woolson looked up. "Well what I hear from your father is that he wants the Wildes to surrender, and thought this was the best way, but rumours are going around that he's being hung for doing... Bad things." Then looked back at the angry crowd. I saw his Emerald eyes focus on mine, his young pleading eyes begging at me as the rope went around his red and cream neck, the rope tightening, making the Tod's eyes widen, tears brimming his green eyes and the crowds shouting got louder. The Rabbit next to the fox Gripped a lever, about to pull it down. "Sir! The Wildes emit defeat!" Someone shouted, making father hold out his hand, making the rabbit near the Prince let go of the lever sadly and the crowd booing._

Judy was shaken from her unexpected flashback by a knocking on the door. Getting up Judy opened the heavy door to see her mother standing there. She was wearing an elegant green dress that flowed from her shoulder to her feet, dark grey patterns scribbled up her side. She smiled warmly and stepped inside without saying anything. Confused Judy closed the door and followed her like a shadow. Once she stopped she turned around and sighed her smile faltering.

"Judy." She simply said. Her ears drooped slightly.

"You know how we're talking about you having a personal sl-" The grey bunny suddenly groaned and rolled her eyes. Not this subject. Her mother just glared at the young doe. "Mother, for the 10th time, I do not need a Personal slave to do my things. I can clean my room fine, make food well and get things myself." Judy stated, rather annoyed already.

"I know Judy, I'm not doubting your skills but you need one like all your brothers and sisters." She responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It just doesn't feel right," The younger female muttered, sadly her Mother heard it.

"What's not right? Preds being slaves? I think it's fine, you know how they were hunting us prey down and killing us!" She explained.

"Mother that was the savage time, millions and billions of years ago, from my knowledge there hasn't been a savage Pred or one that has eaten a prey. They are mammals just like us so why treat them as slaves?!" Judy shouting the last sentence. The elder doe put on a forced smile.

"Judith, please just, uh.. Ok, how about you try having a personal slave, if you don't like it, then we'll stop and if you do like it then you can keep it. How about that?" She explained, her voice forced. Judy sighed, noticing how she called slaves 'it'. Judy nodded in defeat. She knew If she declined her mother would come back again and again.

"Good!" The mother shouted as she strode to the door.

"Meet me in the slave quarters at nine!" She called behind her shoulder. Judy looked up at the water clock on her drawer. The hand pointing to roughly _8:50_

"Mother that's in 10 minutes!" She called back.

"Exactly!" the mother called back. Groaning, Judy walked to her bed.

"Out," Judy harshly barked.

She heard the mumble of a certain rabbit.

"Damn Jack," She mumbled. Judy sat on the bed for a while before padding over to her drawer. The grey doe got changed into a different Attire. Instead of the fancy dressed the doe was forced to wear, Instead, she put on a violet-hued tunic and grey slacks. Once finished she grumpily strolled down the halls. Although her attitude got brighter with every Predator she saw and greeted. She had noticed long ago that there were no Foxes as slaves. One fact is that father didn't trust them, but the main reason is that if there are any Foxes given to Father he'd send them to the Torture chambers, where they would be tortured, so much so they often died, which is likely the place that new fox will go. Instantly the grey bunnies mood came crashing down.

 _Poor soul_. Walking down stone curved stair she found herself in a dungeon, the walls, ceiling and the floor being cracked cobblestone, making it rather drafty. She spotted Mother chatting to the Rino slave master. She saw the informal doe and instantly rolled her eyes at the clothing. "Must you?" She asked, sounding very annoyed.

"It's comfortable." Was Judy's simple response. Her mother hummed in annoyance before gesturing to the fat Rino.

"Judy This is Diaglo, the slave master." Her mother greeted. Judy padded up and shook his hand. Shocking both. Judy just shrugged.

Diaglo cleared his throat.

"Yes well um. Princess Judith a pleasure. You have a good impression on my slaves." As if on cue hundreds of voices called out.

"Hello, Judy!" In a cheerful tone. Judy leant a bit and saw most of the slaves behind iron bars, behind them I could just make the outlines of a bunch of Hammocks. Judy smiled and greeted them back.

"Quiet down!" Diaglo shouted, making it instantly quite.

"Yes well Diaglo, My daughter is here for a personal slave." She got right to the point.

"Was this her decision?" Diaglo asked pointing to Judy, somewhat already knowing the answer. "Nope!" Judy chirped back, bouncing up and giving a fake smile, earning a glare from the doe's mother.

"Any suggestions?" The Queen asked in a fake cheery voice. The fat Rino thought for a moment, hoof slowly stroking his chin, then his eyes beamed.

"I just got a slave not long ago-" _Please no_ "- Yeah he should be finishing his _Grand tour_ of the palace." He said Grand tour in a mock noble accent. Just then a Deer buck wearing a red suit came down the stairs talking to someone behind him.

"Oh hullo, Queen Hopp's, Princess Hopps." He bowed gracefully. He then addressed Diaglo. "My Lord, here is your new 'Friend'." The Deer buck moved aside in came the Fox from the gates. I could see him better than before. The Fox made eye contact with the grey bunny, his eyes had a look of mild recognition. Judy could feel her blood get warmer as she couldn't help but stare into his emerald pools. My mother made a sound of slight disgust, causing the Fox to look at her, intently his ear went back and fear consumed his eyes.

"And there he is!" Diaglo exclaimed, his voice cheery. The Fox looked confused, probably not expecting this welcome.

"Todays your lucky day Fox!" Diaglo chirped.

"Instead of being tortured for fun or to find Prince Wilde, and then die! You will be the personal slave of this here Rabbit, Princess Hopps!" The Fox visibly gulped. And mother had a look of disbelief. She sucked in a breath and…


	2. Chapter 2- The Tour

Nicholas crumbled to his knees and looked fearfully at the bear. _Anything but that!_ Nick then realised he had said that out loud.

"Oh, and why's that _Prince_ Wilde?" The Warden asked in a mock-innocent voice.

"If they found that out/ The next thing I know is I'll be a pelt on their wall!" Nick exclaimed. He had heard of Foxes that were caught by the Hopps and tortured to death unless they told them where he was. Nick would forever give them his thanks for not giving that information away.

"That's the point!" Lefty shouted, laughing like a hyena when told a joke. His companion started slowly laughing.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Nick now begged.

' _Wow look at this, a prince, begging to a bear, I don't think my dignity will be what is used to be._ ' Nick thought. Never in his life would he think this would happen. The bear stroked his chin thoughtfully. He then let out a pent out a sigh.

"Fine _Fox_ , I'll show you some mercy, only because the Wilde Kingdom gave me some extra gold. I won't tell the Hopps who you are, but it doesn't matter as they'll find out soon enough." The Warden said, not sounding happy at all, but it was enough to make the tod cry.

"OH THANK YOU!" Nick shouted in releif. The warden rolled his eyes.

"Take this filth to the Carriage and have him escorted to the Hopps Kingdom." He commanded the ram's, they banged their hoofs on their chests, the international salute. They picked the almost crying fox up and dragged him to a heavy duty Carriage with the Badgerfield crest on both sides. Tossing the fox in like a potato sack they hopped in and slammed the door. As soon as they did they slammed heavy metal cuffs on his dark velvet paws. Then the trip started with the rumbling of gravel underfoot. The horses (Paid) trotted out of the gates, mammals saw the 'prison bus' and pointed. Nick couldn't really see much thanks to the bars and the reason that is was night time. But thanks to his night vision he could see the late night villagers looking and pointing, some laughing. Leaning back into the wooden seats Nick closed his tired green eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

' _What would Mother think of this?_ ' Nick thought to himself. He quietly chuckled at the image of an old Vixen with earthly brown eye scolding him. The thought instantly made the shackled fox miserable. And the image in his mind instantly turned to the image he tries to forget, blood pouring out of knife wounds, two Foxes sprawled in bed, dead. Nick whimpered slightly at the memory. But before Nick knew it he fell asleep, it's cold hand leading him to a nightmare.

 _Screams, that's what woke me. Snapping my eyes open I stayed still, ears twitching. There it was again, a scream and some crashing. I slipped out of the warm thick blanket of my bed and padded my way where the noise was coming from. My tail puffed when I heard the scream coming from my parent's room. Running I opened the door_

" _Mama? Papa?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking in fear. Opening the door fully I saw the scene. My heart stopped, blood running cold. Blood was gushing out of two Foxes on the bed. I looked up to see a grey stubby face looking at me, Icey blue eyes. The mammal was short and was wearing a cloak. Before I could look any longer the figure disappeared, leaving me alone in a room. It was when truth collapsed and tears sprang into my eyes, watering my vision. I jumped up onto the bed and waddled slowly to my dead parents. Clutching my dad's head I let all of my emotions out, sobbing and weeping, clutching onto red fur. I wanted them to wake up, me to wake up and find warm blue eyes looking down at me. I didn't notice guards flooding the room, or the bells and mammals screaming._

" _The King and Queen are dead!" It was all muffled out as I cried over my loved parents. I looked up to see cold blue eyes staring deep into mine, his eyes looked smug. Anger boiled as I started shaking._

" _I'll kill you!" I yelled at the mammal._

 _The Guards looked where I yelled at, saw the eyes, and shouted at their comrades, they chased him. The figure saluted then flipped into the shadows, leaving a handkerchief. A golden letter_ _H_ _and on its white surface. The Hopps._

"Welcome welcome!" A cheery voice spoke with a tint of a foreign accent.

Slowly orange eyelids opened, then closed again. Whining softly at the piercing sun Nick stretched- Which was hard considering the paw cuffs- and looked around. The red fox saw lefty and righty looking at him. Then at the door. Nick followed their gaze to see a fat Rino wear green clothing standing outside. Lefty got up and opened the door. A cool breeze swept in, making Nicks' eyes close in slight pleasure. The carriage had been stuffy and had smelt like the unwashed sheep. Grunting, lefty grabbed Nick and brutally pulled him up. Letting go as soon as Nick's hind paws touched the hard soil. Nick looked up at the castle and saw Purple eyes looking into his

"Oh a Fox, haven't gotten out the whip in a month." The Rino's gruff voice spoke breaking Nick's eye contact with purple. He didn't sound like the voice who woke me, but that didn't care. _Whip?!_ Nick thought, eyes going to the Rino and ears plastering onto the tod's scalp. The Rino inspected the tattered fox, then nodding to the guards who turned and left into the carriage.

"Hello!" The same cheery voice said. Nick looked left and saw a deer buck walking towards the Fox and Rhino. He was slim and wearing a red suit which seemed to fit comfortably. He bowed and introduced himself.

"I am the King's chamberlain, Lord Jonathan, And you must be the new slave." The buck greeted, standing up. Nick simply looked at him.

"I am here to give you a Tour of this marvellous castle." Lord Jonathan said gesturing to the massive stone walls behind him. In response, the vulpine gulped, scared of his life.

"Now, if you could follow me then that would be great." The deer said, the same cheery voice, Nick knew it was a command, not a suggestion. Once again gulping the fox trudged forward, his hind paws dragging across the dirt ground, creating dust flying around. Nick could hear the carriage behind start to move again, Nick couldn't help but look back at the dirt road then back at the towering stone kingdom.

"Don't look so glum Senõr, it's not that bad." The buck said.

"Easy for you to say, I'm going to be a slave to the Hopps," Nick replied glumly, already defeated.

"I used to be a slave." The buck revealed. Upon hearing this his ears perked and Nick looked wide-eyed at Jonathan.

Chuckling slightly he nodded. "Yes, I used to be a slave here."

The fox looked around, only seeing Predators in rags staring at the unfamiliar sight of red, but no prey. Jonathan noticed this and gave a hearty laugh.

"Can't believe it can you? Well, prey slaves are very rare here anyway. I came here after being on a murderous rampage against Predators." Lord Jonathan stated.

Wide eyes Nick stepped back, already fearing this spotted deer.

"Do not worry Senõr! I am a changed mammal now! I had a seed planted into my mind by my papa, when he was murdered by my mama, she claimed it was by a pred, after that I went on a rampage, thinking all Preds were killers.

"Of course I was wrong I can see that now so don't worry my Fox friend," Jonathan told. Still sceptical Nick shuffled closer.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" Jonathan stated, turning on his heel and walking up to the door.

Huffing slightly Nick forced his hind paws to walk, the feeling he was being watched made me shudder.

The tour was not fun. The castle was not fantastic. And every mammal we'd pass would glare at Nick and snare in disgust. What a warm welcome to his new home. The Rabbit Guards walked behind the tod, small spears on the palm of their paws and resting on their shoulders, they seemed to lay back and calm, what years of training achieved, but he has come into many encounters to know they could throw their spear at the fastest cheetah and hit, and disarm you before you knew it. But they all had one weakness and that was using their spear. If they couldn't disarm you or throw their spear then they were basically dead.

 _Dumb bunnies_ Nick snickered in his bruised head.

The dear buck droned on about how great the castle was and kept on saying

" _Long live the crown_ " The fox just zoned out and let himself be led around the terrible place.

The feeling of going down registered into his mind and Nick snapped back into reality to see them going downstairs.

The grey cobblestone was cold under his hind paws and the walls looked old and weak. Oil torches laid the walls emitting shadows in every direction. Nick gulped, coming to the conclusion he was going down into the dungeon.

"I think the Slave quarter stairs need cleaning for some good impressions don't you think?" The deer buck stated.

Oh, it's the Slave wing.

Nick just grunted in response.

As we seemed to get closer the Foxes right ear twitched as he could hear the drone of a conversation.

"No, since you are a fox I am sorry to inform you that we _might_ torture you for information on your Prince, or is it King?" John said looking directly at me. Then the stairs stopped and turned into an open area, heavy iron bars decorated the walls with predators inside, some standing and some laying in hammocks.

"Oh hello, Queen Hopp's, Princess Hopps." The deer buck said then continuing to bow gracefully. He then addressed a large Rhino, Nick could only see half of him and not the owners of the vile names the buck had bowed to..

"My Lord, here is your new 'Friend'." The Deer buck moved aside and Nick could finally see two bunnies.

They both had violet eyes, the younger bunnies eyes were more vibrant than the older doe's. They both had grey fur and light grey fur under their muzzles that presumably went down to their stomachs. The older doe was wearing an elegant dress while the younger one was just wearing a plain brown tunic and pants. Compared to Nick they were wearing noble dressing.

His brown ripped tunic and pants barely could be called clothing. Where there were rips, his orange fur was matted and had dried mud. The only thing that could be considered clothing was Nicks blue scarf. The only thing that he had from his father. If it got ripped Nick would spend all the money he had, even if it would waste all of it he would buy thread and fix it himself. It was slightly lighter in colour than when he first had it, it used to be royal blue, the tod would have kept it like that but It would have raised questions so Nick painfully made himself make that scarf a lighter blue. The older doe, presumably the mother and the vile Queen Hopps inhaled deeply, while the younger doe, probably the Princess and daughter, had a scared look on her face.

 _Those eyes_

They looked very familiar as if Nick had seen them before, they looked nothing like Queen Hopps'. They looked way different than the Queens, more full of life, warm not cold and seemed to have mamanity ( _Humanity but there are no humans so_ ) The princess' ears were dropping but Nick had gotten a look at them before the went down and they had black tips on top of her long ears, something he hasn't seen on much rabbits.

"Diaglo, is there any other options?" The older doe asked with a very fake cheery voice while turning to the fat Rhino.

The Rhino adjusted his spectacles on his muzzle and looked at a long list that went down on the side of his desk. Nick could hear the Rhino mumbling names as he went down the list.

"Well…." He drawled out the word as he continued to be concentrated on the list.

"I regret to inform you that he is my only free slave we have, the other either take up jobs or are personal slaves," Diaglo said looking back up.

The Queen was fuming with rage and It was easy to see.

"Fine." She said in a stained almost fury voice.

Of course, during this, the fox was standing there, not liking being auctioned.

"Judith, take him to your room and get him out of those rags, Diaglo's assistant will bring clothes for the _fox_ and a parchment containing his duty as a personal slave and rules, good day Diaglo." She said before storming up the stairs.

The young rabbit now revealed as Judith stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth on her long hind paws.

' _Well, at least she didn't seem the kind of mammal to whip me._ ' Nick mused to himself

She then opened her mouth to say something then closed it as her gaze went downwards, the suddenly looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She then walked past the confused tod with her head down. Blinking a few times Nick then looked down at himself to see what flustered the bunny. His shirt, if you could call it that, had a huge hole which showed his cream furred stomach, and showed his muscles, running and escaping the guards of every fief and his training with his father in his youth is to blame. Nick then smirked to himself and followed the flustered bunny.

Surprisingly he was already enjoying himself


	3. Chapter 3- Introductions

The brown fox lay still, blending with his surroundings with his trusty cloak. He looked around with his eyes and almost didn't see his Apprentice but then the tod saw movement and cursed under his breath, clicked his tongue once and then no movement

 _Bloody kid going to get himself killed_ The fox thought sourly.

"So what are we doing?" Something whispered in his ear, a Nordic accent played heavily on the words. The tod would've flinched but years of training prevented the movement. He was surprised he didn't see his apprentice move next to him, something he was good at, staying still was the mammal's weakness.

"Looking." The fox tod said plainly, searching with his eyes.

"This is boring!" The young Apprentice whined. The fox tod looked over at the mottled blob on the ground and saw amber eyes looking at his. The wolf pup was a good Apprentice but annoying most of the times, he would never tell him of course but the fox tod saw the wolf pup almost like the son he never had.

"We're getting intelligence on the enemy for the corps." The tod explained further, yet that still didn't satisfy the pups curiosity.

"But why?" The pup whine again.

"So the corps doesn't collapse. Now stay still boy!" The fox said rather annoyed at all the wining and moving from the wolf.

"Fine, then I'll get intel." The pup said. The old fox saw the movement and knew the wolf was going to stand

"Iver no!" The fox said, but it was too late. He was going to reach a paw out to the wolf but then something slammed into the wolf's chest, making him recoil then stand there, rocking back and forth.

The fox could only look in horror as a crossbow bolt produced from the young wolf's chest. Blood poured from the wound and a look of disbelief crossed the wolf's eyes. The pups eyes gazed at the terrified blue eyes of the fox. Then he said something the fox always wanted to hear but not in a situation like this.

"I love you... dad." Then the pup collapsed.

Tears streaked from the blue eyes as he saw his son-to-him die right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Determined the fox slowly went into a crouch, then with the strength of a bear gripped the pup's legs and dragged him away, all the while crossbow bolts flew past.

The fox was mad, furious and broken. He was going to kill those bastards, no matter the cost.

=-.-=

She was flustered, she doesn't why, Judy just saw a stomach that's all, just a stomach of a fox, a very hot fo-

 _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER JUDITH_ she mentally yelled at herself. The doe could hear the very fox behind her, the rattling of chains hanging from his paws. It was a long, hot walk to her chambers, the feeling of those green eyes burned into the back of her bowed head. Once in Judy's quarters, she stepped aside to let the fox past, her head still down. Judy looked up just in time to see the red fox past, nod his head in a curt 'thanks' and his exposed cream stomach. And just like that, she was flustered again.

 _Why am I like this? He's a fox, a predator, he used to hunt me_

 _Judy do you hear yourself right now?! Don't be specist (_ **Racist** _) He's a mammal, a being like you, just with different fur and handsome-_

 _STOP IT_

The fox seemed to notice the bunny standing at the door, still opened and her head down.

"Are more people coming in here? I didn't know you were throwing a surprise party for my arrival Carrots" He said, sounding very formal

But that name got Judy to snap her head up.

"What did you just call me?" Judy said in an icy voice.

The fox's eyes opened wide, realizing his mistake and stepped back in fear.

"I-I meant nothing by it, my lady, just trying to lighten the mode!" He said almost begging for my forgiveness

See the fox in fear made Judy stop and feel bad for lashing out at him.

"Is this the part where you whip me?" He asked in defeat as if knowing his fate.

"Whip? Oh no no no not ever!" Judy said trying to reassure the obviously scared-for-life fox. The fox looked up, his green eyes stirred a memory in the back of her mind again, but she shook her head and then outstretched her paw.

"Judith Hopps, nice to meet you." she greeted. The fox seemed to study her paw, then gabbed it his large velvet paw, brung it to his muzzle and lightly kissed it.

"Ni-Will Smith, at your service, my lady." He said in a very formal manner.

Judy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Niwill?" She asked slightly joking.

"Yes." He deadpanned, looking very serious. Judy couldn't help but break out laughing

"I didn't take you for the formal type Will Smith," She said after calming down, she noticed that during my watery eyes from laughing the fox had looked at me in amusement.

"Well, I do try my best." The tod responded.

For a moment they just stood there, the tod towering the bunny.

 _Those eyes_ they both thought, the memory at the back of their mind slowly stiring, but not yet there.

Clearing her throat Judy stood upright and put on a smile.

"Well, Will Smith, please note this was not my idea for having a slave, but I do hope the time we do have is a good one." And with that, she smiled again.

Then there was a knock on the door

=-.-=

As Judy's mother had promised, a smaller looking Rhino had brought up better clothes and a rolled up parchment.

The young doe had left the room in a hurry so the fox could get dressed.

Slipping off the rags he called clothes and stepping into the newly brought and washed ones, Nick couldn't help but feel a little bit happier. He's had those scratched up clothes ever since escaping.

Nick then sat in a little chair and unrolled the parchment.

 _The Kingdom of Hopps Slave guide_

 _Written by Lord Diaglo_

 _Published by King Stewart Hopps IV_

 _Personal slave issue_

 _Female Master issue_

 _Duties:_

 _As a personal slave, you will attend to your mistress' every need. Your mistress' word is final and only they can command you, except King Stewart Hopps IV. As a personal slave, you will attend to your mistress' needs and afterwards will continue on to normal slave duty until your mistress needs you again._

 _Timetable:_

 _-At the fifth hour, you shall wake up and prepare breakfast for your mistress._

 _-At the sixth hour, you shall make your mistress' bed and tidy the living quarters._

 _-At the eighth hour, you shall listen to every order your mistress gives you_

 _-At the eighth half hour, your mistress will be attending her lessons_

 _-From the ninth to the fourth in the evening you will be given normal slave duty unless you mistress gives you other tasks_

 _-At the fifth hour, you shall prepare your mistress' bath_

 _-At the sixth hour, you shall bring up your mistress' dinner unless a royal family feast is announced._

 _-At the eighth hour, you shall both rest for the next day._

 _Notes: The slave may sleep in the mistress' quarters if enough room and they allow of it, if not you shall return to the slave quarters until the fifth hour of the next days morning._

 _For new slaves, do not make contact with anyone apart from fellow slaves doing the same job, even then any talk of mutiny will result in a hanging, guards and high-rank soldiers and -._

 _If found disobeying orders a slave shall receive whippings based on the severity of the order and the previous records of whipping_

Rolling up the parchment the fox placed it on a nearby desk and hung his head in his paws.

Letting a shaky breath escape him the fox was now realizing the immensity of his situation. He was, in the Kingdom that slaved any predator it could get. The tod was in the enemy castle and he was now a slave.

A small knock brought Nicks head up to look at the oak door. A flustered bunny stumbled in with her paw over her eyes.

"Are you changed, Will? I need to get changed for this stupid meeting." The bunny called, bumping into objects that seemed to suddenly appear infront of her.

Chuckling a bit Nick stood up and responded. "I've changed Carr- Judith" Nick almost said the nickname that turned the warm bunny cold. The bunny removed her paw from her eyes and looked up and down at the fox.

"Arent you looking much better from those rags you called clothes." Judy giggled.

On him was a dark blue tunic with a lighter blue tunic underneath. On his legs were grey pants and red puttees wrapped around just above his hind paws. Around his waist was a light leather belt with little pouches on each side.

Judy noticed he still kept on that blue scarf.

"Do most slaves wear this sort of stuff, cause I feel like more of a nobleman than anything," Nick noted, looking down at himself

"It's the attire of a personal slave." A voice cut between them.

At the door was a plum looking male rabbit. He wore extravagant colours on his flowing rope and plump clothing. A large golden crown sat ontop of the brown head and two white and black-cloaked figures stood either side of him.

No doubt this was King Stewart Hopps IV

Stepping into the living quarters King Hopps studied his daughter's clothing before eyes settling on the fox.

"You must be my daughter's new personal slave. And what a sight to behold! A fox! Your lot is quite the endangered species now are they not?" The fat rabbit spoke, looking at Nick.

"Daughter if you could please leave us, I believe you have a sowing lesson now." The king said, still looking at Nick with emotionless stone eyes.

"But Father-" Judy was about to protest before jumping

"NOW JUDITH!" Stewart said, finally looking at his daughter with a blaze in his eyes.

With a huff, Judy left the living quarters.

"Now, let's have a chat shall we fox?" Stewart suggested, sitting on one of the chairs.

The tod gulped, this day was not going so well for him.

"You have to understand that, we here aren't so accustomed to foxes-" Stewart gave a fake smile towards the tod "-and you're lucky to be picked as a personal slave. But, don't think for one second you've escaped hell my vulpine _friend_. I will personally see to it you are worked to the bone, to see you crumble under the pressure and give up. So why not make it easier on the both of us shall we." Again that smile that put Nick on edge.

"I have a little deal here. So, you tell me the whereabouts and plans of Prince Wilde, and I'll let you be. If not, then I'll make your job as a slave a living hell." Now the king stood up and looked straight into the eyes of the sitting tod.

"And I will not stop until your bones are crushed, your muscles ripped. I will see to it your mind will be destroyed." Stewart started raising his voice, his eyes becoming more ablaze. "And I will be waiting until I see you good for nothing _fox,_ jump off the highest point of the castle and your deformed body on display in the castle square!"

Once calmed The King cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. Nicks paws were shaking in anger and his claws dug into his paw pads, drawing blood.

"Well, now that's settled, what your decision then?" King Stewart asked, standing at the door again.

Nick didn't need to think about it.

"No," Nick said, his voice quivering from rage.

Stewart sighed. "So be it."

And with that Stewart departed from the door, the two cloaked guards following in silence.

As Nick sat there fuming silently, he couldn't help but let his shoulders slump. Already he was tired.

Standing up slowly, Nick made his way down the spiral stairs, towards the slave quarters to get his jobs for today


	4. Chapter 4- Hard Work

Already his tunic was dirty. And he'd only been attending the fields for ten minutes.

Earlier Nick had gotten his list of today's jobs from the fat Rhino known as Diaglo, and it was long. First, he had to attend to the carrot field, sprouting out large and orange carrots then planting seeds. After that, he would help clean the main hall, clean the floor of the throne room and the kitchen floor. After that, the tod would have to clean the clothes of not only his bunny mistress but also most of the prince and princess' of the kingdom. After that, he'd also have to clean Judy's room. Huffing the already tired tod started up again, getting on his knees and pulling each carrot out individually. Nick did this until he was at the end of his row. When at the end the tod grabbed an old iron hoe and starting to dig shallow trenches in straight vertical lines. Two shallow trenches on each row. Once done that task Nick removed a old sack that was attached to his belt. In the sack was hundreds of beige carrot seeds, which Nick dropped into the trenches. When Nick was done that he'd move onto the next row. Rinse and repeat.

It was a cold winters morning, but the sun was high in the sky and beating down on Nick, making the tod progressively start to pant more often and frequently as the farming went on.

After what seemed like hours, Nick looked up at the sky and estimated it was almost the eleventh hour. Getting up and dusting his pants Nick walked to the supervisor, an old looking rabbit with a long stick.

After a long conversation of Nick trying to tell the supervisor he had other duties to attend to, the old rabbit grudgingly let him go back into the castle gates.

Inside the castle, gates were houses, market places and little shops. It was like a small village inside. The castle was impressive.

The stone walls seemed to cast its way into the sky, windows and towers plotted around it. It was a sight to behold.

When entering the castle you were greeted with a hallway, filled with noblemen chatting and laughing, a large desk hung at the back of the wall, where if you wished to enter had to register yourself there. Trotting to the desk the fox got many glares from the nobles, especially the bunny noblemen, who sent daggers and sharp glares in his way.

Ignoring them Nick made his way to the desk, where a large male rabbit sat, writing on a piece of parchment. Looking down the rabbit stopped the fox and snarled.

"What do you want _fox_ " He said, spitting the word out with venom.

"I'm here to clean the main hall," Nick replied, trying to ignore the bucks words.

Grunting the rabbit switched to a massive book, some pages old, some brand new.

"Name?" It angerly mumbled, putting on a pair of glass spectacles.

"William Smith," Nick said.

The bunny mumbled while going through the pages.

"Ohh personal slave of Princess Judith Hopps. Anyway, you're good to go through." And with the same voice, he closed the book. Then nodding to the door it suddenly opened, without anyone there. Bewildered Nick looked at the door then the buck. The buck just laughed, a horrible dry laugh.

"Better start reading up on the castle fox. That is if you even can read, which I doubt." The buck called to the fox, who was already leaving for the door. That dry laugh following Nick until the door closed.

The main hall was a better sight to behold. Crystal chandeliers scattered the roof and doors freckled both sides of walls, some bigger than others. There was little furniture apart from a few statues and chairs, as well as the royal flag hanging on the walls. At the far side of the hall, a massive door stood. Nick noticed the massive rug that once rolled across the floor was rolled up and leaning on the left wall. Oh and also all the slaves scattered around the hall.

The supervisor here, a skinny goat, scoffed at the fox.

"You're late _fox_ " It called. Nick knew better not to quip back, as he did it to the old bunny before at the fields, and learnt the hard way his stick wasn't for walking.

For the next hour, Nick helped scrub the marble floor, clean the doors and dust the window sills. All the windows were open letting a cold breeze in, making the fox shiver.

Once don't that his knees started to ache after kneeling down to wash the floors, his arms ached from the amount of dusting with a feather duster that was way too heavy.

Groaning in pain Nick moved to the large door. Most of the other Predators in the room followed suit, some doing final touchups and a few of them rolling out the rolled up rug.

The goat stayed behind, writing on a parchment attached to a flat piece of wood.

The rest of the slaves including the only fox pushed open the heavy set doors and were greeted to a sight to behold.

The room was bigger than others, the floor was marble but with golden swirls. The walls were ivory with golden lines running up them in beautiful patterns. At the very end of the room stood the main attraction.

The Throne was large compared to what species sat in it. The fox noted that he could even sit in it, a perfect fit. The throne had cushions on it's back and bottom, all of them red. The back cushion had a golden encrusted emblem of a rabbits ears, daggers crossing each other on the side. It was also set up on a producing square with steps

' _Fitting'_ Nick angerly thought to himself

Anything that wasn't cushion on the throne was pure gold. The sides had crystals on them, all sparkling.

Behind the throne stood a massive flag, with a more detailed emblem of rabbits ears with daggers. Red carpet lay underneath the throne and spanned out onto the stairs.

The room was empty, apart from the other predators gawping at the sight, but Nick couldn't help feeling someone was watching him. Shrugging it off Nick went to work.

Nick was tasked with dusting. Grumbling he started dusting little nook and crannies around the room. His nose already twitching from the amount of dust that had invaded.

Soon he was at the stairs leading to the throne.

Nick looked back at the old goat, he was writing something down, suddenly looking up he noticed the fox staring, understanding what the fox wanted the goat simply nodded.

"Just don't steal anything!" The goat shouted to him, "Or you'll be at the gallows soon enough!"

Nick just ignored him and slowly climbed up the steps. Every step he took a new wave of anger came over him, more intense on every step. Nick could picture the fat, brown, smug rabbit sitting there, the blood of a thousand foxes on his greedy paws. Huffing he started dusting the throne. The tod couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Looking behind him he saw none of the other slaves looking. And the goat was busy yelling at a poor coyote.

Looking left and right he found no one.

But he still couldn't help but feel the fur prickle at his spine as he felt he was being watched. Trying to shrug it off Nick started dusting the red carpet below him.

=-.-=

Nick had just finished the main kitchen and was on his way to the cleaning shack. It was outside the castle and next to a broken down potions shop. Stacks of clothes piled up to the roof. In the roof were three massive buckets filled with water and soap, next to them were little buckets, on the wall hung scrubs. There was also another slave in there, a small and timid wolf. As well as a sheep supervisor, who seemed to be young but somehow had an ale belly already.

"Ok so you two, you will be washing all the clothing of the royal family. What you do is you grab an item of clothing, like so." The sheep put down his parchment and grabbed a random piece of clothing, a tunic with food stains on it. "And then you come over here to one of the buckets, out it into the water and shake it to get all the soap into the material, then you grab one of the scrubs and scrub out any stains. The after that place that in one of the little buckets on the floor, and repeat. After you have the bucket full take it to the room on the left and put it into the bucket there." The sheep did all this, scrubbing hard on the stains, then plopped it into the little bucket. Picking up the parchment he stared us down. Instantly the tod went to work, grabbing clothing and rinsing them in the cold soapy water. Grabbing the scrub he started to scrub out stains, dirt and muck, some even had blood in them.

After his little bucket was full Nick picked it up with a huff and took it to the other room. As he entered hot air punched at him, making him recoil at the heat difference. The bucket in here was filled with hot steaming water, placing the clothes individually in there Nick went back to the cold room and started again.

His arms started aching, and every piece of clothing felt heavier and heavier, scrubbing became harder. He dropped the soaked jacket into his bucket and started lifting. His muscles were screaming as he slowly walked towards the hot room. This was Nicks seventh trip to the hot room, and already he was tired.

Looking at his pile on the way in, he saw he only had two more buckets left to fill. That bringing some hope got him cleaning a bit faster, his muscles still objecting to every move.

Panting and plopping down the last clothing of his pile Nick stood there, regaining breath. He looked down at his velvet paws, they were wet and felt almost numb. Nick also noticed how they were shaking. Taking a deep breath Nick picked up the bucket, but couldn't. Trying harder he almost got it off the ground but failed to then. The sheep noticed this and walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you _fox_?! Just pick up the damned bucket!" The sheep yelled into the foxes ears, making him whine in protest. Finally finding the strength he picked up the bucket and started walking. Not before his legs gave out, however. Stumbling into the hard stone floor the clothing scattered across. The sheep screamed in anger. Producing out a wooden baton he struck the fox on his leg, making him yelp in pain.

"PICK IT UP AND TAKE THEM TO THE HOT ROOM FOX!" The sheep demanded, raising up the baton again. Nodding weakly the fox got in his knees and started putting the clothes back in. Dragging the bucket the time Nick entered the hot room, his leg pulsing in red hot pain.

=-.-=

Limping through the castle's halls towards Judy's tower quarters, the tod brought a lot of attention to himself, his dark blue tunic stained with dirt, dust and water. His velvet paws shaking and dripping with water, and how the fox was limping, a soft whine for every step he took.

It was the third hour of the afternoon, soon Judy would be back from her lessons and Nick still had to clean her room. Fastening the pace the best he could, he turned the corner towards the tower stairs. The hall was empty, except for the torches flickering, casting shadows on the walls. Nick walked towards the stairs door but heard footsteps behind him. Stopping and turning Nick looked back, nothing. Then footsteps in front of him, whipping around to the front Nick saw nothing there as well. Confusing and scared Nick walked slowly towards the door.

Before the tod jumped in fright. Nick was all alone in the hall, now suddenly he was surrounded but five mammals, all in white and black cloaks. Each of the cloaked figures had a crossbow strapped along their back, a sword hanging from their hip, a dagger on their left waist, five throwing knives sheathed on a leather gauntlet on each arm and Nick noticed wooden batons on their right hip. Limping, turning on the spot Nick looked for any exit, but there was none. As one the came at him, slowly walking. The nearest one to Nick swung a punch. Nick brought up his shaking hands and a measly defence. He was suddenly punched in the side, pushing the air out of his lungs and bring him to his knee. Then the next moment all Nick could feel was solid hits connecting to his face, his arms, legs and torso. Nick yelped until they came out as croaks. He felt his lip burst and blood trickle down his chin. Curling into a ball the best he could, Nick could still feel the onslaught. Nick wavered in and out of consciousness until suddenly the kicks and punches stopped. Suddenly he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and tugged upwards.

"Where is your prince?" The voice asked in a deathly whisper.

Nick couldn't open his eyes, but he managed a weak shake of the head. A short gruff was heard then a solid hit connected with the foxes nose, blood pouring out.

As the grip on his neck went slack Nick slumped onto the floor. He could hear the steps fade away until it was all silent.

=-.=

Judy tiredly walked towards her tower, her lessons were as normal, boring and tiresome. Her fingers ached slightly from all the knitting practice. Huffing she turned the corner and stopped at the sight before her.

Blood.

It covered the floor as if someone was murdered here. Slowly approaching it she saw it lead to the stair doorway. The thrill of the mystery made her fasten her pace, but she was also scared of what lied beyond that door.

Opening the door with a squeak she peeked through. There was blood on the landing, but that's where it stopped. Judy couldn't see if the blood went down to the basement or to her quarters. Gulping she decided to drop off all her stuff at her room then investigate the basement.

Opening the door Judy did not expect the sight she saw. Her new personal slave, the fox Will, was cleaning her room. But that wasn't the strange part. He was bloodied and bruised, his light blue tunic wrapped around his nose and his dark blue tunic seemed to be drying out of her window. Judy noticed how blood slowly trickled down every cut in his body. Cuts on his back, his sides his stomach. There were huge bumps on every part of his body. Nicks' eyelids were partially closed, the tod looking out through slits. Her room was practically spotless, apart from a few drops of blood on the wooden floor it was clean. Nick, noticing the bunny at the doorway gave a weak smile, his lips cracked and burst. Nick crumbled to the floor, leaning on her desk.

"Evening your highness." He croaked. His breath was shallow and pained.

Finally broken out of her spell, Judy rushed to the fox.

"Dear gods Will! What happened?!" She said, inspecting his wounds, he whined in protest.

"Just a couple of thugs Carrots, don't worry about it." He mumbled. His eyes closing for a second and then opening again to slits. Biting her bottom lip as she looked him over. She didn't believe it was thugs, but kept to herself, right now all she cared about was getting the fox fixed up.

"We've got to take you to the healer Will!" Judy said the extent of the damage was too extreme to sleep off.

"Judy I'm fine, really." Nick tried to put some power in his words but failed.

"Fine? Fine?! Will, you look like you're almost dead!" Judy responded, trying to pick him up. Whining in protest, Nick gave up and let himself be picked up.

The healer was a bubbly cheetah called Clawhauser. Who started working on the poor fox straight away.

"Thugs, you say?" The chubby cheetah asked, inspecting Nicks wounds, who had passed out as soon as he hit the bed.

"Yep, thanks what he told me," Judy responded, sitting on a nearby chair. Clawhauser hummed in disbelief. This didn't look like a thug case. Judy sat there quietly as Clawhauser went to business, adding creams and liquids to the wounds, cleaning the matted fur of blood, bandaging every wound. The cheetah rubbed some cream on his burst lip and started stitching it up.

"Will he be alright?" Judy asked. Clawhauser mumbled to himself, then when he wrapped the final bandage over the foxes eyes he stood upright and turned to the rabbit.

The cheetah picked up a parchment and pencil and started writing on it.

"Well, his bruises should take up to two weeks to heal, but they're just minor. His small cuts will take up to, I'd say up to four days. However, the deeper cuts, like the one of his lip and cheek, will take up to one to two weeks. He might have a concussion but time will tell. His muscles could take up to three days to heal. All in all, I'll give him a weeks time bedridden. After three days he may leave his bed, but he can't do any work in that time. I'll give this to Lord Diaglo so he can spare our fox here jobs." Clawhauser placed down the parchment and looked at Judy.

"Thank you Clawhauser, I'll be sure he gets plenty of rest." Judy smiled at Clawhauser. Then walking towards the fox.

"Oh and also, I'll give you some items to help him." Clawhauser then produced a couple of vials of liquid from his coat.

"This one-" He gave her an orange liquid. "-Will help him sleep better, one drop of this can knock him right out." He then handed Judy a blue liquid. "This one should help with the pain, give him five drops morning and night time."

Taking them and stuffing them into her own jacket she thanked Clawhauser, who smiled in return and helped her get Nick into her room.


	5. Chapter 5- Recovery

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and for favouriting/following the story. Really gets me going to do another chapter. Anyway enjoy the story and see you at the next chapter**

The fire blazed higher than anything the young cub has ever seen. Screams and cry could be heard over the hill and entering the horrified ears of the cub. The cub watched in horror and anger as rabbits threw fire at the burning castle, some laughing at the screams. The cub could see some rabbits cut down the mammals who ran out of the burning building without mercy. Tearing up the cub ran towards the forest. Sitting under an oak tree the cub cried, silently sobbing. His parents were murdered a week ago and he was almost hung. The Wildes surrendered and now the Hopps was destroying every castle that the Wilde's once owned. Still crying at the memories Nick suddenly heard a snap of a twig nearby and stayed absolutely still. Gripping onto his father's royal blue scarf, Nick closed his eyes tight, trying to pry all bad thoughts from his head. When Nick opened them again he nearly shouted out. In front of Nick was a white and black cloaked figure, standing only centimetres away. Nick could hear the animal's breath and looked up fearfully. The cloaked mammal was looking off into the distance, squinting in the dark.

"What are you doing?!" I voice shouted from far away, instantly the figure turned and started walking back.

"I thought I saw something, must have been a leaf." The figure responded back. Nick waited as he listened to the footsteps get slowly quieter. Standing up on shaky legs Nick looked back at the orange embers drifting in the night wind, the screams had stopped now and all Nick could hear was the faint murmur of voices behind the hill.

Then turning, the fox ran deeper into the forest, the dark blue scarf fluttering behind him.

Sneaking out of the alleyway he looked left and right, seeing no guards the fox slowly eased out of the alleyway and snaked towards the harbour. His heart jumped as he saw two lions with the badger crest on their surcoat. Wrapping his scarf around his head, Nick quickly made his posture bent over and hobbled along. Passing the two lions they nodded in his direction, Nick nodded back and continued hobbling.

"Wait a minute!" Nick heard behind him, swearing he regained his posture and let his scarf wrap around his neck. Bolting into a run he heard the set of paws slap on the ground behind him. Hope filled him as he saw the ship up ahead. Running faster he hit the wooden wharf, but his heart sunk as he saw the ship starting to float away. Nick could hear the guards getting closer. Thinking fast he quickly unravelled his scarf and twirled it towards a barrel. It wrapped around and Nick caught the other end, then twisting behind him he flung the barrel towards the nearest lion, who caught it in the chest and was sent tumbling into the water. Scarf still in his paw the tod sprinted towards the ship, it was gliding, almost at the end of the wharf. Nick quickly grabbed each end of the scarf, propelling himself with a crate Nick flew towards the ship. Just as he started to descend his scarf caught on the stern of the ship and he hung there as the lion roared angerly as it watched the ship sail away from the wharf.

Climbing onto the ship Nick panted, waving tauntingly at the furious lion then turned around.

 _Uh oh_

This is the wrong ship. Nick looked at the pairs of eyes, all belonging to soldiers with the Royal Badger crest. All at once they pulled out their swords and walked towards the fox. Not thinking twice Nick leapt off the side and plunged into the cold water.

Nick climbed onto the hard concrete ground as he plunged himself out of the cold water, coughing up water. Slowly getting to his feet the fox looked at the ship of angry guards as the sailed away, all screaming insults at him

Smiling slyly, the fox took out a now soggy piece of bread and took a huge bite, mocking the guards.

 _Ahem_

Spinning around Nick was greeted to the horrible sight of a soaked lion with fire in his eyes.

Before Nick could speak the lion brung up his sword and smashed his pommel down hard. Knocking Nick to the ground instantly. Dazed, the fox looked up to see the hind paw of the lion coming at his muzzle. And just as his hind paw almost connected to his face, Nick-

-Bolted up. Panting heavily, the fox instantly regretted it as he suddenly felt pain everywhere. His whole body ached and pulsed. Then panic overtook the fox, he couldn't see. He was in pitch darkness. Breathing heavily now he heard someone walking towards him. Panicking now Nick tried to move away from the invisible danger. Nick then felt the surface under him move,

now he knew he was on a bed. But most importantly, that someone or something was on it too.

His breathing increased and he attempted in vain to move away. But his back hit a cold surface, preventing him from moving any further.

"Will, relax it's me, Judy." A voice called. It seemed so far away and muffled, but it brought peace with it. Relaxing Nick asked the most important question.

"Why can't I see?" Nick's voice croaked out, it felt like sandpaper whenever he talked or swallowed. Fear started creeping into Nick as he began to think he might be blind.

Then he felt a soft paw caress his face. Nick tensed and froze at the touch, then relaxed again, leaning slightly into the warm touch. Then light entered his vision as he felt fabric around his head being pulled away carefully. Wincing in pain at the light streaming in he shut his eyes closed. Opening his eyes slightly he saw in front of him something he would capture forever in his memories.

There a grey bunny sat. Her violet eyes glowing in the light. Morning light fell in behind her making Judy look like a goddess. Her ears were down in worry, and even though she had a worried look, she gave him a small smile. She was wearing a green dress that flowed from her shoulders, and it had golden swirls going down the sides. On her head was a lavender, that seemed to make her eyes pop out even more.

Nick kept staring at her, his mouth open slightly. And all Nick could think of was one thing.

How beautiful she looked right now.

Judy noticed the stare and sat there awkwardly, before clearing her throat which seemed to work. Nick blinking a couple of times then looked down in embarrassment.

"How are you feeling, Will?" Judy asked softly. The tod looked up then down at himself. Brushing his finger to his lip he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Now that you mention it," Nick muttered, feeling all his muscles ache and his cuts sting. Nick went back to laying on the bed, Judy hopping off and sitting on a chair. Nick huffed and tried to get out of the bed, but he felt a strong paw on his chest, slowly applying pressure. Finally giving in Nick let himself be pushed down by the bunny with a huff.

"How long do I have to stay in this bed?" Nick asked, idly staring at the ceiling.

"Clawhauser, the healer, said you have to stay in bed for three days and can't do any activities for a week," Judy explained. Nick once again bolted upright, regretting it again and falling back down.

"Three days!?" He said in disbelief. Groaning he sank into the pillow more.

' _This will be the longest three days of my life'_

=-.-=

Nick couldn't sleep.

Judy had left for classes three hours ago. Nick was left in the room with nothing to do, not even a good book in sight. Most books were filled with notes on classes the bunny attended, most of them missing from their usual place on the desk. Nick had noticed a while ago he was in a bed that wasn't in the room before. He was on the opposite side of the room and it was a white-sheeted bed, surprisingly comfy and with marshmallow soft pillows. Nick was throbbing

In pain. Judy, before she left, gave him five drops of a blue, vile, tasting liquid. It had stopped with most of the pain but the dull throb was still present, waking him when he was about to sleep. Cursing in frustration, Nick slowly rose from the bed, wincing at the pang of pain he felt.

His stomach rumbled. The tod hadn't eaten since yesterday and he was damned hungry. Getting to his feet slowly, on shaky legs he stood. Then all of a sudden the room seemed to toss and turn. Slowly churning this way and that. Losing balance the fox crashed onto the bed. His head spun and vision twirled. Shaking it off Nick shakingly got to his feet again. This time with better success, he moved to the door. His hands still shaking he weakly tugged at the door handle.

The journey down the stairs was a horrid one for Nick, he'd nearly fell five times. Nick was wearing an open shirt and baggy pants, his white bandages had some red seeping through. Limping and whining, Nick made his way to the kitchen to get some food.

Bunnies packed high in the main hall, eating their food, chatting and laughing. The kitchen staff were a mix of rabbits and predator slaves, all busy at work. As the last rabbit in line, a black furred buck, received his meal, the bunny at the counter smiled goodbye and was about to turn around when he spotted the most unusual sight in all of his fifty years of cooking. His jaw hung open in shock. Some bunnies in the hall seemed to see the head chef staring off and looked where the old bunny was looking. A chain reaction happened until all rabbits and predators in the main all and kitchen stared at the entrance, in silence and shock.

There stood a red fox, a rare sight to see now, but he had bandages on him, some soaking in blood. Its fur was truffled and matted and bumps could be seen.

The hall erupted in whispering from bunnies, as the fox slowly limped towards the kitchen. Not looking at any of the whispering bunnies the fox's eyes were locked with the old head chef, who was frozen under the gaze.

Finally reaching the chef, who looked up at him with slight fair the fox croaked out:

"Could I have the chicken and leek broth with a buttered slice of toast please?" Nick asked, his voice still the sound of sandpaper. The chef stood there for a moment, then finally coming out of his haze, nodded briskly and waddled off to get the foxes food. Nick's leg almost gave out again so he thrust his hand out and supported himself against the counter. Taking in deep breaths his arm was already shaking from the weight. The room was already spinning and a headache whipping at his skull. Closing his eyes shut, the sound of ringing entered his ears.

 _Breath in_

 _Breath out_

 _Breath in_

 _Breath out_

Opening his eyes again the room stopped spinning, the ringing gone and headache only a gentle throb. The old bunny held a large wooden plate with a bowl and spoon, two slices of buttered toast on the side. Taking it with both paws, the plate already began shaking.

Giving a weak smile of thanks the weak tod turned and limped back out. The stares of all the rabbits burned at the back of his skull as he left.

As soon as he was out of the main hall it erupted in loud voices.

' _Was that a fox?!'_

' _What's_ he _doing here?'_

' _Who let that_ vermin _in here?'_

' _What happened to him?'_

' _Looks like he picked the wrong people to steal from'_

Were some of the fragments of sentences Nick was able to pick up from the chaos. Nick hobbled to the hallway. Turning the corner Nick fastened his pace, almost spilling his bowl. A grey haze of memories flashing across his image. Climbing up the stairs with difficulty the tod finally made it to Judy's room, setting the bowl on the nearby desk and sinking into the bed. Letting out a tired sigh Nick slowly lifted the sheets up to his chest.

 _I'll just close my eyes for a second_ The tod thought, closing his eyes slowly. But they didn't reopen. The foxes chest rose and sunk slowly and deeply in a memorising pattern as he drifted to deep slumber. The steam from the broth slowly twisting and turning in the afternoon sunlight. The soft breathing of the fox carried on into the late evening, where eventually a tired bunny found him asleep, cold broth and toast sitting untouched on the desk.

=-.-=

Three days passed like sand through fingers. Each day the fox getting stronger. It was currently the third day in the morning. Judy had brought up porridge for Nick and toast for herself. While they were eating in silence a knock on the door made both freeze. Swallowing her bite Judy hopped up and opened the door. A large cheetah stepped in wearing a white coat.

"There's our favourite fox!" The cheetah exclaimed excitingly. "So hows our patient here doing?" The cheetah asked, standing in front of the fox.

The cheetah introduced himself as Clawhauser and performed some tests on the fox. First Clawhauser tested his reflexes by throwing a small bag filled with grain at the fox, then he would get a rubber hammer and tap it lightly on the fox's joints. Then seeming satisfied the cheetah then made the fox stand up and walk in a straight line. The fox almost collapsed a couple of times, and his legs still shook slightly. Smiling reassuringly the cheetah simply said walking for a couple of hours should get his legs working again.

After all the tests Judy said her goodbyes, smiling warmly at the fox and cheetah.

"You seem ready to be out of the bed, however, I'd just stick to mundane tasks. But just get used to walking and possibly lifting as in four days you should be back on duty." Patting Nicks back the cheetah then left. Sighing in relief Nick shakingly walked towards his bed where his clothes sat folded and cleaned. Judy had sewed up rips in the tunics and legs. Grunting, he slipped on pants and tunic. Fastening the leather laces on the tunic and pants, his fingers stumbled and shook, finally getting those done he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped the red puttees around his leg. Fastening those he then clipped on his belt. Placing a pencil, a water flask and a few copper and silver coins. Then Nick slowly got to his feet again, his arm supporting him until his legs stopped shaking violently enough he grabbed the soft material of his scarf. Carefully wrapping it around his neck, he gave himself a small smile.

The stairway was much easier this time Nick noted. As he exited the landing into the small hall, he stood there, staring at the middle of the floor. Images flashed before him, it's connecting with his flesh. Growling in frustration Nick lightly limped fastly to the corner. The Nick remembered what the Buck at the desk said to him.

" _Better start reading up on the castle fox. That is if you even can read, which I doubt."_ An idea popped in his head, revenge bubbling within him.

Walking with new purpose, Nick strode, more or less limping, towards the library. No more secrets, today was the day he'd find out about the cloaked mammals.

All mammals moved out of the fox's way, feeling his determination flowing off him like steam.


	6. Chapter 6- Amber eyes

Huffing in frustration Nick slammed the book shut, rolled the scrolls and shoved them back in their shelves. Collapsing on the chair Nick let his head roll back. Grabbing his head he groaned in annoyance.

Nothing.

For the last hour, Nick had been scouring the library for something, _anything_ on the cloaked figures who have haunted him since a child. Not a single thing. Sighing he hunched over, looking at the floor in defeat.

 _Thud_

Nick's head jolted up. There on his table was an old dusty book. It had silver edges and the leather of the cover was a dark faded blue. The most astonishing thing about the book, however, is that it wasn't there before. Looking left and right Nick saw no one around. Blinking in confusion Nick slowly brung the book closer, getting a look at the title.

' _History of The Kingdom of Hopps- Confidential Addition'_ Nick looked around again, how had the book gotten here? Not wanting to ponder and wanting answers the fox slowly opened the book, the old yellow pages peeled off the leather.

Nick looked at the index, looking for something out of place

 _Index_

 _Pages 1-10 Brief History_

 _Pages 11-23 The history of leaders_

 _Pages 24-26 Peace_

 _Pages 27-34 War with the Wilde's_

 _Pages 35-37 Close to defeat_

 _Pages 37-41 The introduction of Ghost Seers-_

Nick took one look at that, and knew he'd found what he was looking for. Quickly flicking to the thirty-seventh page he started reading

 _Ghost seers: Ghost Seers are commonly rabbits for the Hopps kingdom, they advance in swordsman skills and the Crossbow. There is little known about these rabbits but they can become invisible, some say they are chosen by the Dark Goddess Eotl and the God of battle, Izdon. Other's say they practice dark magic and sorcery. Their clothing consists of either leather plaited or a normal Tunic, plated arm guards, commonly with up to five throwing knives, a black and white mottled cloak made from volunteered wool and many fabrics to keep from the elements and battle, it's said they can see ghosts and spirits. When invisible they can, in fact, see their 'Brothers' or any other invisible mammals. They have no Mercy and are deathly in battle, they protect the King and Queen and guard the castle and allied fiefs, being the enforcers of the castle and Hopp controlled Fiefs. Their enemies are the Ranger's (_ Ownership goes to John Flanagan for the Ranger's _), With an uncanny skill with knives, bows and concealment, but they have been defeated by the Ghost Seers multiple times. The Ranger's have been hunted down and killed, only a few remain, their corps hanging on a thread, a thread that can be cut in an instant. There has been a report of a Predator servant becoming a Ghost Seer, who was the personal servant to mistress Abby, who was murdered by the Rangers. The Ghost Seers were created to combat the armies of the Wildes and gather information. The Hopps won their first battle in a year as soon as the Ghost Seers were deployed._

 _They are like Assassin's, a blade in the crowd. Their main motto, There are only two kinds of mammals, the dead, and the deadly. The keep the peace in the Hopps kingdom, they protect them and the kill anyone who stands in their way. They are deadly mammals who should not be messed with._

 _The commander of the Ghost Seers is a former guard, John Cromwell who saw the success of the Hopps and helped destroy all Wilde Fiefs._

 _Second in command is Jack Savage who-_

Nick closed the book, dust flying everywhere. He sat there, soaking in the information. It was the Ghost Seers who murdered his parents, who murdered all those foxes, burned down the houses and castles, the ones who beat him up. His fists were clenched tight, his claws digging into his paw pads. Nick sat there fuming. Then he stood up suddenly, making him almost fall. Quickly regaining balance he was about to leave the library when-

 _Ahem_

Looking behind him Nick saw the white and black cloaked figure leaning against the wall, looking at him from under the cowl, old amber eyes staring at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The rough voice called. Like a dam, Nicks emotions broke free. Misery from his parent's death, neglect from years on the run, frustration of three days in bed, the pain of being beaten close to death and anger. With these Nick was blinded in rage as he charged the figure and swung a fist.

Only to find himself on the floor, his arm pinned behind his back.

He then felt the hot breath on his ear and smelt ale in the breath of the figure.

"Do not let anger blind you. It only leads to sloppy mistakes." The voice spoke calmly and softly in his ear. Letting go of the foxes arm the figure stood up. Nick sat there, looking up at him, the tods anger slowly extinguishing. The figure offered a hand to the fox, who took it hesitantly and shakingly got to his feet.

"That is your first lesson." The voice spoke again. And just like that he was gone, the smell of ale still stuck around. Confused as he ever will be Nick walked to the tower again. Wondering what that interaction was.

Getting lunch he sat alone at a table in the main hall, slowly eating his turkey sandwich. Nick caught rabbits glancing at him, and as soon as he looked at them they'd look away, going back to their conversation. Some whispered to each other while pointing or looking at the fox. Nick just ignored them. Finishing his food the fox slowly got to his feet. The whole room went silent. Nick waited a few seconds for his legs to calm down, then walked out of the hall, conversations starting up as soon as he left.

=-.-=

The cold morning cast over the fields and castle, frost starting to appear on the grass. This of course got the farmers worried. Now was the ripe time to plant the seeds and there were still vegetables unpicked. All the slaves today were in the fields, collecting the different vegetables and planting seeds. A flash of blue and orange could be seen in the distance, at the south carrot field.

Nick dragged the hoe across the ground, making the shallow trenches. Letting the tool fall he got out the seeds and starting planting. It had now been a week since the attack, and Nick was back on slave duty. He was stronger now and his shaking had decreased down to a slight shake when he would stand still, and his hands if he clenched an object or lifted something too heavy. But otherwise Nick was in good health, his bruises almost gone completely and his cuts fully healed. Later yesterday Nick had gotten the stitches out of his lip and he could now smile to the full extent, well until it started to hurt. But none the less Nick was quite happy to be out. The nice crisp cold air and the feeling of finally being out of the damned castle after a week stuck in it. He could hear the supervisor shouted brisk orders as they yelled at the slaves to hurry up. As Nick planted more seeds he couldn't help but think about the interaction with the old Ghost Seer at the library. Had he given Nick the book? It made no sense either way and would always leave the fox feeling confused.

Shaking it off the fox went back to work before he would possibly be hit by a very grumpy buck.

A basket filled with carrots, Nick brought it into the storage warehouse which was already stacked high with vegetables, being put into crates and either being stored or loaded onto carriages. Placing down the basket in front of the brown middle-aged bunny who was counting stock.

"Name?" He asked bluntly

"William Smith." The fox replied. The Buck looked at his paper and looked up and down, before making an _ah_ sound and ticking the parchment.

"And how much produce do you have?" The bunny asked, looking at the basket that was almost overfilling.

"In the basket, I have around one-hundred carrots," Nick responded, he'd been up since the earliest hour to get to work. The rabbit let out and puff of breath in astonishment.

Then he bent over to count. A poor young rabbit was looking in our direction just in time to see the buck bend over and screamed in fright.

Once satisfied there were, in fact, one-hundred carrots, the bunny wrote it on the paper and fished out a gold coin and handed it to the fox who looked at it with wide eyes. The buck seemed to notice and explained.

"Well most slaves are supposed to be sleeping or getting other tasks done, personal slaves like yourself are meant to be preparing your masters or mistresses food. So in compensation, and some donations by the local farmers, we are giving some coins. And you have the record of one-hundred carrots William. So it's yours. Now bugger off we have more produce waiting in line, that's it shoo shoo!" And with that Nick slipped out of the warehouse, eyeing the gold coin his hand. Not wanting to lose it Nick quickly dropped it into his belt and strolled towards the castle.

=-.-=

Judy sat at her desk, hardly listening to the droning of the teacher. It was morning and her first class today was knitting. Something she despised. Judy flopped her head on the desk in bored frustration. Then looking out the window she could see the faint outline of the battle school. The sharp orders and clang of metal being faintly heard. Now that was something Judy wanted to be doing. Fighting alongside her brothers to ensure peace across the Kingdom. To charge into battle with her sword raised high and-

"Judith!" A shrill voice called, and the class descended into silence. Judy snapped out of her daydream and saw her teacher, a cow, looked at the grey bunny with anger in her eyes.

"Yes, miss?" Judy responded, looking down at her wooden desk.

"Since you seem so keen on the class, why don't you come up here and knit for the class a zigzag Slip Stitch." The teacher asked, using her fake cheery voice. Huffing in annoyance Judy got up and walked to the front of the glass, a couple of her sisters giggling.

Sitting down Judy grabbed the two thick wooden knitting needles, the ball of a yawn and looked at the teacher.

"Well go on!" She said, hooves on her chest.

Judy shrugged, she really didn't care at this point.

"Well, Judith if you can't do it maybe pay atten-" The teacher began to say, before being stopped by the sudden movement. Judy's hands were whirling. Twisting the thread over and under, threading it through and so many more they couldn't keep up.

Then Judy stopped and looked at her creation. It was an amazing square of a zigzag slip stitch pattern that made the cow's jaw drop. Standing up and going back to her desk Judy looked out the window again, listening to the swords hit and slice metal. And soon she was back daydreaming, the teacher stumbling over her words.

=-.-=

The room was a mess to say the least. Clothing scattered the floor, paper crumbled and tossed around, beds unmade and dust collecting on the surfaces. The room hadn't been cleaned in a week, and now that the fox was able to do his tasks he stood there, analyising the room. Then springing to action he collected all the clothes, neatly putting them in a basket. When all the clothes were piled high Nick sent to work collecting the rubbish on the floor, placing it in a potato sack bag. The fox then piled all the dirty dishes and cutlery on the desk. Now able to walk on the floor Nick set to work making the beds, starting with his bed and then Judy's. Tucking in the sheets and patting down the creases. Fluffing the pillows Nick then went to dust the place. Opening the windows in the room the cold fresh breeze blasted in. Grabbing a feather duster from the wardrobe Nick set to work.

Once done with the room Nick then grabbed the washing and took it downstairs, through the main hall and out to the washing house. It was currently empty with little clothing piling up. Plopping down the clothes Nick went into the hot water room the tod turned on the fires that burned furiously. Then he set to work washing the bunny doe's clothing, dipping, shaking and scrubbing until the basket was empty and the clothing basket was filled with wet clothes. Picking it up he took it to the hot water room, which was already piping hot. Slowly dunking the clothes in the metal bucket he let them soak for a minute then brought them up with large metal tongs and brought the steaming clothes out. Quickly plopping them in the cold water bucket Nick rung out the clothes, making sure to get as much water out as possible. Then he hung them up above the steamer. Trotting back into the castle he then set to work throwing the rubbish out, then went to the kitchen to return the many wooden dishes and cutlery.

Hands on hips, Nick looking at the room with admiration and pride. It was sparkling clean with no rubbish, dishes or dust in sight. With the room filled with cold fresh air, the fox closed the window and sat on his bed, waiting patiently for the bunny.


	7. Chapter 7- Warmth or Lavender?

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews on this story! I really appreciate all your support and they really give me the motivation to write the next chapter. So thank you so much and enjoy the chapter ~ QuillGrim**

A month had passed. For the bunny the month went like water through your paws. For Nick, it was more like mud. His shaking had stopped completely and his wounds fully healed. His work was, of course, taking a toll on his body every night where he'd climb up the stairs in agony and collapses on his bed with his aching muscles. Every day his tasks seemed to get longer and harder. Nick suspected the fat king to be apart of this. Nick was currently gathering water from a river a thousand paces away from the castle walls deep in the forest; to refill the water tank that was next to the carrot fields. Nick wasn't alone of course, there were five other predators with large buckets helping transport the water. The birds were chirping their little songs and the humming of some of the slaves echoed through the empty forest. Nick dunked his first bucket into the cold river, quickly filling it up. The carefully placing it down on the bank next to him he then grabbed his second bucket and did the same. Splashing some water on his hot face Nick then carefully picked up the buckets by their ropes, carefully not to drop too much water. Their supervisor was nowhere to be seen, but Nick couldn't care less, the supervisor was a drunk and probably asleep on a tree. As Nick looked on the other side of the river, where oak trees sprouted from the ground and bushes freckling the grass; Nick could have sworn he saw a rustle of movement. Nick concentrate his gaze at that spot, squinting his eyes. After a while, the fox shrugged it off as the wind or a bird and turned to head back the castle.

Only to be stopped by a long, silver knife at his throat. Nick could feel the cold tip rest on his throat above his scarf. Freezing, the fox dropped the buckets and slowly raised his hands. The person wielding the knife nodded in approval. The fox looked at this person with the knife, he was taller than Nick. The figure was wearing a green and grey mottled cloak, Nick tried to see under the hood of the cloak but the figure was hidden in its shadows. At his belt held a shorter knife and a money pouch. On his back was a massive longbow and a quiver filled with white feathered arrows. Nick then saw three other cloaked figures just like him, all different sizes. They were shoving the other slaves on the ground and tying their paws behind their back.

The cloaked figure with the knife slightly indicated the ground with his knife, telling the fox to get on the ground.

Thinking fast the fox responded. "Do you mind if I take off my scarf? It means all so much to me and I'll hate to have dirt ruin the quality." The figure was taken aback at the profound question and looked back to talk to his friends.

Bad choice.

Taking the chance Nick quickly slammed his paw against the assailant's wrist, making him start in surprise and pain, letting go of the grip on his knife. Quickly grabbing the heavy knife Nick didn't think twice and ran the blade into the figure's stomach. A gasp of pain escaped him as the knife entered.

The three others noticed and shouted in surprise. Faster than the fox could see they brought their bows out and instantly had arrows knocked in them. Using the stabbed mammal as a shield.

 _THUD THUD THUMP THUD_

The arrows plummed into the back of the mammal, who cried out in pain, then fell limp. Quickly grabbing the smaller knife from the now dead mammal, Nick threw it at one of the cloaked figures. Ducking for a nearby rock as more arrows whizzed past Nick could hear a cry of pain. Peeking out the knife was embedded into the mammal's chest, making the mammal fall over.

Nick waited. Then poking his head out for a second he saw the leftover two figures slowly approach him, they instantly shot another volley of arrows. Cursing Nick went back and thought of how to get out of this predicament. His brain zipping at the speed of light, he finally came to a conclusion. Quickly standing up he threw the heavier knife at the closest mammal, it's pommel hitting their head, making them stumbled backwards, then Nick sprinted to the first figure. The other cloaked mammal shot an arrow at the running tod but missed. Before he could get another shot in, the fox had the longbow in his hands and an arrow nocked. Pulling back the heavy string time seemed to slow, the cloaked mammal in the process of rolling.

 _Breath in_

 _Breath Out_

Time seemed to go faster as the arrow whizzed away, the arrowhead zipping towards the figure. A cry of pain and a stumble came from the figure. The arrow protruding from its leg. Growling the mammal raised from the ground, ripping the arrow from his leg. Slowly the figure stood upright and yanked the long knife from its sheath

 _Hisss_

Nick quickly picked up the knife he had thrown the the second mammal who was still unconscious.

There two mammals stood, still as stone, knifes glistening in the morning sun. Puffs of steam coming from their muzzles in the cold nipping air. Then with an invisible force, they both moved at the same time. The mammal shouted angerly as he swung the knife at the fox. Nick tried his best to block the attacks that kept coming, jarring his arm with every hit. Nick was almost upon the river, with every attack he got closer to the cold, running water. Then suddenly pain erupted in his cheek. Recoiling onto the bank, Nick raised a velvet paw to his russet cheek and felt around. Wincing he retracted the paw to see blood on his fingers. Growling the fox was now on the offensive, swinging strong but fast strikes at the figure, who was now retreated and panting heavily.

Both swung their knife at each other, their knives struck together and hung there, each mammal pressing harder. Now they were now almost face to face, both panting and now Nick could see a dark purple nose and brown eyes. Before Nick could look anymore the mammal brought their free paw up and punched Nick under the muzzle. Stumbling back the mammal sliced at Nick, ripping straight through his two tunics like soft butter. Looking down in shock Nick saw a large slash in his chest, blood seeping out. Then the mammal was in front of Nick, and he looked into their eyes as a red hot pain exploded in his side. Looking down Nick saw the long knife thrust into his side.

With shock and fear, Nick felt his legs lose all feeling and him collapsing to the grass ground. Tensed in pain Nick grabbed onto his side, clenching his teeth in pain. The fox was in agony, writhing on the ground, in a pool of his own, hot, blood. Looking up he saw the figure with the knife overhead, ready to swing down.

 _Thrawp_

The figure stood there, ready to kill the fox. Now he had a crossbow bolt erecting out of his chest. Looking down the mammal saw the bolt in horror, then collapsed. Nick lay there, his legs completely numb and his body soon following. Feeling his blood seep through his weakening paws and pooling around him. His vision became blurry and white, like someone shining a light at the fox. Nick was attracted to the light, feeling his body yearn for it. Then he saw two old amber orbs looking down at him, and the sudden smell of ale entering his senses.

Then everything went numb.

Then black.

=-.-=

Judy happily skipped across the hallways. She had just come back from lunch. Right now she would normally have geography class, but her teacher was current sick so she had a free period. In that period she decided to go to her room and see if her fox was there.

 _Her fox_

At that thought Judy stopped skipping, a slight blush coming to her ears. Over the past month, they had gotten closer, to the point where her favourite part of the day was going up to her room to see the russet fox sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for her, that smile breaking out when she would enter. And how his eyes gleamed and his handsome-

Stopping herself, she quickly shook off those intruding thoughts. She was about to walk off again before she smelt something overpowering.

Tobacco.

Scrunching her nose she turned to see an empty corridor, apart from a few bunny walking. But Judy knew better.

"Jack stop stalking me," Judy grumbled. She really didn't want to deal with the Jackrabbit at the moment.

Then from the shadows came said Rabbit. With his black stripes across his cheeks and ears, with icy blue eyes that had a sort of dazed look. He smiling that cocky smile that made Judy want to punch him.

"And hows my favourite doe?" He asked, ignoring Judy's prior comment. Huffing Judy turned and started briskly walking away, hearing his footsteps trot up to her.

He walked in front of her, looking at her with a slightbitof disappointment.

"Aw common Judes! Hows your classes?" He asked, this time with more of a whine in his voice. Judy recoiled in disgust at the sudden smell of tobacco intruding her nose.

"None of your business Jack," Judy said in annoyance. The striped bunny stopped following the bunny for a second before running up to the doe.

"So Judy. I was wondering if you wanted to catch dinner sometime? I know a good chef at The Golden Hare Inn that can reserve us a seat. So? Whadda say?" He said, a hopeful disgusting grin on his muzzle. In response, Judy slammed the door of the stairway on Jacks cocky face. As Judy climbed the stairs to her room she could hair Jack yells in anger, cursing and screaming. Rolling her eyes she opened her door and entered the room. The white bed was empty of a certain red mammal. Her ears drooping down she walked to her bed and plopped down her class books on the desk. The sound of footsteps on the stairs jarred her from her sad daze and she walked to her door, anger welling back in her.

"Jack I swear to gods, if you ask again I will-" Judy opened the door for the striped Jackrabbit. But was surprised to see a pale looking cheetah, who panted heavily.

"Clawhauser?" Judy asked concerned. She opened the door more to let the big cheetah through, but he just shook his head. Finally catching breath Clawhauser stood upright, still pale.

"Judy it's urgent." He managed to wheeze out. Confused, her head tiltled slightly to one side, something she had unconsciously picked up from the fox.

"Urgent? What do you mean urgent?" She asked, trying to make sense of the sudden appearance of the healer.

"Judy. It's Will." At that time seemed to freeze. The blood seeped from her face as her ears dropped even more. Eyes widening she bolted out the door, down the spiral staircase.

=-.-=

There in the bed was her russet red fox, a white sheet pulled up to his chest, with a thick bandage sprayed across the chest and his cheek stitched up. With shock, Judy slowly approached the left-side of the bed. Looking at the fox, she noticed his chest weakly rose and fell, in an uneven pattern.

"Clawhauser what happen?" Judy managed to whisper, her gaze focused on the fox. The cheetah looked up from his parchment and sighed sadly.

"Well, from what I was told, he was with a group of slaves and was getting some water from the river for the water tank. Then they were attacked by Rangers. Tied up the four others, and almost got Will, but seems he fought back." The cheetah said, mixing something is a mortar and pestle.

"Oh, gods Will," Judy said, lightly stroking his head. "Why is it always you getting beaten up?" She asked, trying to joke to herself to lighten her mood, with no success.

"He has a deep cut on his cheek, a deep slash on his chest, quite close to his ribs. And he was stabbed downwards at his lower right side." The cheetah said. With every list of wound Judy felt the pit in her stomach deepen. She then felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see the sad eyes of the cheetah.

"Judy… I have to tell you something." He said. Judy was confused, but nodded weakly, looking back at the fox.

"The wound in his side, I have a suspicion that the downward blow on his side, I think the knife might have damaged the Sciatic nerve," Clawhauser said. Judy looked up in confusion.

"Sy-attic nerve? What is that?" The doe asked weakly. The cheetah opened his mouth then closed it again. Think of a way to explain it.

"Well… A nerve is something that is connected to the brain. Nerves help us feel, and able to move our bodies. The Sciatic nerve is one at the leg. And if that is damaged, then he might not be able to walk on his right leg ever again. If it's fully damaged then it's permanent. But if it's just small damage, which I hope it is, then it could take seven months to heal." Clawhauser explained, then went back to grinding up herbs. Judy looked at the fox in horror and shock. Tearing up she placed on grey paw on his velvet one, and the other stroking his head. She whispered reassuring messages to the fox, hoping he could hear him.

That's how Judy was for the next four hours. Sitting next to the foxes bed. His breaths were still small and uneven. She had been crying, and her eyes were puffy and red. Clawhauser had given him many potions and herbs. Judy had heard Clawhauser was one of the best healers in the land. With knowledge far beyond anyone else. Judy tried to use this as a comfort, but one look at the weak and frail fox brought her back to her maze of sadness.

Judy sat there getting more tired by the minutes. Yawning loudly, Judy came to a conclusion. The doe decided she'd simply lay her head on his left leg and rest her eyes for a minute. Softly placing her head on his leg she closed her eyes. Only for a minute, she thought.

But she stayed like that until the first rays of the new days light shined on the two mammals.

=-.-=

It was dark.

Dark and warm. Nick couldn't place where he was. He felt like he was floating, in a dark void of nothingness. He felt content, however. He floated there, comfortable, not a care in the world.

He floated there without any concept of the constant drip of the water clock, the ticking of the clock or the sunlight stretching across the sky. His eyes felt heavier and heavier. His breathing shallower and shallower. And his heartbeat fainter and fainter.

They annoyed the fox somehow, stopping him from the peace. Wouldn't it be good to get rid of them? The fox let himself slip. His heart, lungs and eyes getting weaker and weaker.

With a final sigh of content the mammal let himself fully go.

Into blackness.

Nick felt his heart almost gone, his lungs almost extinguished and his eyes falling down. Then suddenly light entered his void, coldness following it. His heart, lungs and eyes grew slightly stronger in the light, the cold making him shiver. The fox cringed from the light and tried to float towards the darkness again. Nick found a darkspot and was so close it's warmth radiating off the patch of black. Nick almost entered but hesitated at a sound.

Soft breathing.

Not his no. This one was stronger, full of life and purpose, with a calm pattern. The fox looked back at the light, and saw a blury image. The tod couldn't make it out. So with hesitation Nick moved towards the image, getting colder and moving away from the warmth. Nick couldn't make out the image until he was close enough.

Purple lavander orbs stared through the light. Beautiful purple eyes and soft grey fur.

There, Judy Hopps waited, waiting for him on the otherside. Looking back at the small black void, where warmth was and no distraction. Then at the light, coldness and all those distractions of heatbeats and breathing. But most important.

Judy Hopps.

=-.-=

Judy sleepily opened her eyes, and looked up at the fox, his breathing seeming weaker. She sat up straight at streched her stiff muscles and joints.

Judy looked up at the fox and whispered to him, trying and praying this will somehow work.

"Please Will, please be alright. Please Will, fight, fight your hardest. I just want to see you again, at your bed waiting. And if you don't. I will kill you." She shakily and weakly laughed, tears springing in her eyes.

Then a groan broke the silence. Judy jolted upright in her chair as she saw the fox start to move, groaning and opening his eyes slowly.

Judy couldn't help but sob. As tears started coming in larger quanitiies.

Nick saw Judy and weakly smiled at her.

"Hey, Judy." He croaked, emerald eyes sparkling.


	8. Chapter 8- Emotions

Nick huffed. Bedridden again. He slumped his head on his pillow, looking at the same ceiling. It was a week after the attack. His cheek was healed, a soft scar barren of fur the only remanent left. His chest was still healing and was stitched up beneath the white bandage. His side? That was a different story altogether. The wound was deep into his left side. The outside was close to healing, still concealed with a bandage. But that wasn't all.

Nick was interrupted by a knock on the door. Looking at the door Nick called out. The door opened and Clawhauser entered.

"Morning Will. It's time for your checkup in the healing ward. Do you have your…" Clawhauser cleared his throat in uncomfortableness. Nick smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well then let's see how you do, come on, let's go." Then the cheetah nodded and held the door open, waiting patiently for the fox. Nick slowly lifted himself until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Two feet hit the floor as he sat there. Breathing heavily Nick prepared himself, physically and mentally. Then he grabbed a large polished wooden stick, flat at the top and with a stick in the middle. Placing the flat end under his shoulder and grabbing the stick, he stood up, pressing his weight on the crutch. Hobbling to the door he went past the cheetah who looked sadly at the fox. Going down the stair was hard, but he had Clawhauser behind him, lightly grabbing his tunic collar that he'd tug on whenever the tod would stumble. Finally down on a ground level, they walked to the healing ward.

 _Thump, Thud. Thump thud. Thump. Thud._ The uneasy pattern of walking and the wood crutch thudding on the floor. The sound attracted the attention of many rabbits and slaves in the hallways. Who would stare at the fox, then whisper to themselves once he'd pass them. Nick had tried to ignore them before. Trying not to let the endless whispers get to him. But it was no use. Before the whispers would have hit a strong iron wall, now it struck at the frail weak fox, making his ears pin back and make his pace faster.

 _Thump, thud, thump, thud, thump thud. Thump thud._

Finally, in the all too familiar room, the cheetah made Nick to different types of thing. Like stretching, trying to stand on his left leg, seeing if any feeling at all was in there as well. Clawhauser tested his reflexes, changed the bandages and checked on the stab wound, looking for any infections. With sad satisfaction, Clawhauser told the fox he was looking good, and just to try stand on the leg every day. No one knew if he was going to walk properly again. And with the dismay to Clawhauser the fox was on amputate watch. Clawhauser then gave him a clear liquid in a bottle.

"The best potion I have for nerve growth." He said, passing it to Nick who took it. Nodding sadly Nick made his way back to the tower. Climbing up the stairs.

 _Thump, Thud. Thump thud. Thump. Thud._

=-.-=

"Are you being serious?" The brown bunny asked, hands on his desk and looking with disbelief at a white and black-cloaked mammal. His long grey tail lazily sweeping the floor.

"So let me get this straight Victor." Stewart sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "There's one more spot in the Ghosts. And instead of wanting my son, Rowan, best of his class in battle school. You suggest a slave?! A fox at that!" The king angrily paced his office, angering fuming off him.

"Sir, the fox is more than a slave. He's a born warrior. The fox was able to take out three Rangers. Something a single Ghost Seer can find hard." the cloaked figure said idly.

"May I remind you, Captain, the fox nearly died after the encounter." The king pointed out, something that was extremely true. Stewart couldn't care less of course. One less fox in the world.

"It's not just his fighting sir. He's strong-willed. Something I only see once in my lifetime. When he was beaten to the edge of his life, he kept on trying to get up. He's kept on going through the hell he's entered. Even now as we speak he's trying his best to do the jobs necessary, even with his leg not working. So sir if I may, I believe he should be recruited into the Ghosts. I'll train him myself." The figure said, quickly adding the last part.

King Stewart groaned. Slumping heavily on his chair, deep in the tangles of thought. Victor was a respectable Ghost Seer, everyone knew that. Recently however he had become more reckless and drunk. Stewart had come to trust Victors decisions after the long years of serving him. Clenching his paws in anger Stewart let a pent-up breath and sighed into his chair. The old Ghost didn't come recommending mammals willy nilly. Angrily the fat bunny cursed.

"Fine! But just so we're clear. This is the last time I allow something like this for you. Secondly, as long as he's your apprentice he won't hear a peep from me, but the second he's out of the ghosts, you can't help him. And lastly, when he isn't training he's doing his work. Does that work for you?" Stewart couldn't see the muzzle of the cloaked figure known as Victor, but he could sense a smile.

Then Victor flung his hood back, revealing the long grey muzzle with a grin on it. The smell of ale becoming more apparent now as amber eyes met mud brown ones.

"Yes, sir." The wolf said, saluting to the king and leaving. The old Buck sighing tiredly, getting back to paperwork. However much he hated the fox, he trusted the wolf and his choices. Then he went back to writing the invintations, golden ink grazing the paper.

=-.-=

"There we are Will, carefully now." The soft reasurring voice cushioning Nicks mental state. Right now the two mammals were in her room, Judy doing little exersices on Nicks leg. She slowly lifted and lowered his leg. The fox was sitting on his bed, letting the doe to do her job. After slowly pushing his leg left and right Judy stood up.

"Now lets try again." Judy looked at the fox, who looked down and sadly sighed. Getting up he hobbled on one leg before Judy started supporting him. Slowly limping, Nick slowly applied pressure to his leg. A smile broke out on Nicks lips, hope filling him.

Then like that the hope was snatched away.

Stumbling he lost balence and fell onto the hard floor, Judy crying out in surprise. And like that all his emotions sprung foward. Anger, frustation, hopelessnes and sadness. Trying to calm himself he breathed deeply and attempted to draw himself up using the desk. But his good leg wobbled and caved in making fell again onto the cold, hard floor. Finally losing all restraints he bashed his paw on the floor, yelling out in anger.

Judy stood back in fright, watching the tod be destroyed mentally while she started hearing cracks with every punch. Taking action she quickly grabbed onto his arm and tried reasurring him.

"Will, calm down please! It's all right, we can try again tomorr-" Judy tried to softly call, but the tods head snapped to her. Tears were rolling down his cream cheeks.

"It's not fair Judy! It's just not FAIR!" And he went back to beating at the floor, but softer this time until all he was doing was softly slapping the floor, soft sobs escaping from the fox.

With pity and a heavy heart Judy was able to place the fox onto her bed, where he sat, tears dripping from his muzzle. Not even thinking Judy wrapped her arms around the fox and placed her head on his shoulder, whispering softly and stroking his head. Nick in his state felt something on his lap envolope it's arms around him and did the same, crying more into the bunny. After a while Nick calmed fully, now sniffing.

"Will, we can try again, just calm down." Judy tried again. Nick was tired, tired of lossing, tired of the pain, tired of not being able to work and tired of lying. Not caring anymore Nick looked up slowly at the bunny, who thought he was someone he wasn't. Sighing he knew he couldn't hide anymore. It had been eating him up ever since he became to trust the bunny and new feelings blossom in his chest.

"Judy…" Nick called softly, making the bunny look up, his tone was new. "There's something I need to tell you, something that's been eating me up ever since the day I trusted in you." Nick looked down at him paws, which were shaking from his emotional episode. Judy cocked her head to one side, getting concerned and interested at what the fox had to say.

"Judy, I've been lying to you ever since. And I want to tell you the truth. But I need to trust you. Can I trust you Judy?" He asked, looking at the bunny doe sitting next to him. His eyes were tied and sad. Judy looking deep into them nodded slightly. She trusted the fox, and he could always trust her.

"Ok here we go-" Nick cleared his throat and readjusted himself on the bed. "-Judy, my name is not William Smith." Judy perked up at this, eyes wide in shock, leaning in to hear him better.

"My real name is Nick, Nicholas Wilde." Nick avoided eye contact with the doe. Judy's eyes widened more. The Nicholas Wilde? Prince Wide?

"Quess this is the time where you run, tell your father and I'm properlly executed, like I should of been twenty years ago." And with that it all clicked. Those eyes, the gallows, the young fox about to be hanged. This was him. The most hated fox in the whole kingdom. Except from one bunny. Slowly reaching out to Nicks dark velvet paw, he flinched at her touch. But she persisted and held his paw. He looked up at her in confusion, sadness and gratiadute.

"Wil- Nick. Look, I'm as confused as you are. But I've had that absolute pleasure of personally knowing you and I know you are completly different than what they say. You're not cold-hearted, you're compassionate. You aren't cut-throat, you're gentle. You're not selfish, your genorous. And you're not evil, you're loving." And to put emphasise in her words and show she wasn't afraid, she cupped her paw on his wet cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb. Nick gave her a weak smile, with a bright emotion booming in his soft emerald eyes. Judy smiled back.

Then they were interuppted by a loud noise, clattering their teeth.

 _Bong. Bong. Bong._

The bell. It was the bell used to assemble all mammals in the castle to the assembaly hall. Looking at eachother, Judy bounced of the bed and gave Nick his crutch. Together they clambered down the sprial staircase, towards the hall, already the sound of many paw-pads patting on the ground could be heard through the door.

=-.-=

"SILENCE!" The voice boomed. Instantly the loud wave of voices turned into a small hum until it fully stopped. The hall now only filled with silence. The empty hall was habbited by hundrededs of rabbits and hundreds of predators. In the middle stood a pair of grey upright ears, next to them a large red fox towered over the ears. Nick and Judy lay watch as the brown buck looked at everyone under his golden crown. Finally satisfied with the result to his call he cleared his throat and boomed his voice across the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. You may be wondering why I called you hear today at such an early hour-" at that some rabbits with trousled hair at the back groaned in agreement, Stewart eyeing them until they queited down. "- But I asure you it is for a good reason. Next week, The Hopp's Kingdom are hosting this years Great Feast!" Stewart finnished, a proud grin on his face. At that the hall went wild. Bunnies here and there yelled and screamed in excitement. The fox looked down at Judy, who was bouncing up and down, biting her bottom lip and happiness and excitement on her features. Judy looked up and gleamed with such joy at the fox, who warmly smiled back.

"So as you all know." The king started up again, instantly the crowd went queit, except for a few whispers. "Now is the time to get ready, to get your finest dresses and suits. Practice dancing and find yourself a partner for The Dance." At that all the siblings in the room split in half, looking for someone that wasn't in the Hopps Family. Nick could hear a couple whispers and could scarsly make them out

' _I can't wait to see the lions from the Royal Badgers! I heard they have-'_

' _I heard the Wolves from Geri have muscles as tough as iron!'_

' _I'm gonna ask the tavern girl in the village if she want to go to-'_

' _I bet Judy will be alone again this year, remember when that handsome buck asked-'_

Nick snapped out of his state and looked around, trying to find the mammal who had said that. But was brought looking down into the bright purple eyes as the bunny starting tugging at his new clean blue tunic. Grinning he allowed himself to be led off, his crutch hitting the marble floor.


	9. Chapter 9- Practice

As the days went by, the castle became more chaotic. Slaves were worked overtime to decorate the castle walls and ceilings. Some slaves had already begun harvesting food, preparing it for the fateful day. Some bunnies could be seen motioning in carriages stocked with food and drinks from other places around the land. Bucks and does alike could be seen nervously asking each other out. Bucks from the village would ask the princess or does also from the village. And Princes and Princess' would be asking rabbits from the village, although some could be seen writing parchments to the different kingdoms and fiefs attending this years Feast.

Nick was in the kitchen. It was the only task he could do with his leg being as it is. He was busy chopping carrots, radishes and many other vegetables, some of them foreign to Nick. As he was chopping a large carrot, he looked up at the water clock standing on a little shelf. Almost choking, he realised he was late. Grabbing his wooden crutch he hobbled as fast as he could, manoeuvring around the many mammals preparing food. Ignoring the old head chef yelling after him, the fox moved as fast as he could, out of the kitchen, into the many winding hallways and turning the corner. At the corner, Nick's stride faltered. His breathing increased as he felt panic rise into his throat. Closing his eyes he took in deep breaths.

' _If an attack happens, close your eyes, breath deep and think of something warm, comforting. Something to hold you to reality.'_

Clawhauser's voice echoed in his head. Nick listened to the advice and took a deep breath in.

 _Purple_

He breathed out.

 _Grey_

Breath in

 _Purple_

Breath out

 _Grey_

The mental image of something purple and grey mixed together, until Nick opened his eyes. The panic seemed to slowly go down. Gulping for good measure Nick then quickly hobbled to the tower doorway. Opening it he was greeted to the normal brush of cold air. Walking up the stairs, he felt his stomach knot in nervousness. Finally, he was at the usual door. The bland wooden door that he walked through every day without second thoughts. But now he stood there, uncertain and nervous. The knot in his stomach started to hurt the longer he stood there. Extended his dark velvet paws he gripped the cold iron ring. Breathing in Nick started pushing the bland door. The thing beyond the door anything but bland.

Judy had been waiting for almost thirty minutes now. Doubt and fear started to creep into her mind that something has happened to Nick. But before any more dark thoughts could corrupt her, Judy could hear the soft and uneven sound of thudding wood. Smiling slightly, she lightly dusted her clothes. The thudding got closer until she could hear it right outside the door, where the noise stopped. Listening closely, she heard a deep breath, then the door slowly swinging open. The red russet fox looked at the grey bunny. And Judy had to suppress a smile, she crossed her arms.

"You're late." She said, a grin already spreading on her face. Nick warmly smiled back and walked towards his bed, sitting down and letting the crutch fall onto the wall.

"Sorry Carrots. Was a bit busy chopping… Carrots." Nick explained, his own little grin spreading on his face. Judy couldn't keep up the serious facade anymore and broke out giggling.

"Well my next call is half an hours time away, so let's get started shall we?" She outstretched her paw. Nick nodded and bent over to reach under his bed. Finally finding it he brought it out. It was two long wooden sticks, with iron strapped along it. The two sticks joined together by a circular mechanic. The same was repeated, with two other wooden sticks with the same mechanic. With instructions from the bubbly cheetah, he had guided the local blacksmith to cook something up. Each stick had a belt-like strap on it, connecting to the other sticks. At the top of the device was wood that turned into an arc shape. Carefully putting on the device and tightening the belts. Nick tested them by giving them a little wiggle. Satisfied he moved to the next pair of sticks, strapping those too on his leg. Then the wooden arc. It was cushioned by a large, thin pillow. He positioned that on his waist and did up the belt around his whole waist, coming back to the wood and fastening the strap. Nick would usually wear clothes over this, but he had no time to get changed, and as well as a certain bunny in the room.

Standing up on his right foot, Nick gently let his left foot touch the ground. And he stood. A smile broke out like every time he'd put in on. He tested walking, slowly at first then faster until he was in a stride. His movement was still lanky and limping, but he was walking none-the-less. Actually walking. Then he turned to the bunny, a smile still on his face he outstretched his paw as well. Judy gently rested her paw on his. His heartbeat getting faster he enclosed his paw dark velvet paw over her light grey one. Nick placed his other paw on her hip. Because of Judy's height, she just settled with his arm.

"So do you remember the last lesson?" Judy asked as they stood there. Nick nodded, the knot in his stomach coming back. Then they started.

Slowly and carefully, they danced across the room, Judy mumbling _One two three One two three_ in rhythm with their steps. Nick nearly tripped about five times, better than his eight from yesterday. The fox almost stood on Judy as well and they had lost rhythm four times now. Nick's cheeks burned in embarrassment, but also something else he couldn't place. When they finally got into the rhythm, and no more tripping or stumbling, Judy cleared her throat.

"So Nick, have any idea on who you're gonna dance with?" She asked, avoiding eye contact. Also clearing his throat in embarrassment Nick replied the best he could.

"No idea might meet someone there that's keen. How about you?" He asked back, looked down at the bunny, who still looked away.

"Yeah yeah same, if someone is keen…" Judy then looked up at the fox. Their eyes locked. Both of them knew that when they said _someone_ , they were talking about each other. They both looked away with cheeks on fire. The dancing a little bit tenser than it was before. After a while of the dancing, the two mammals split apart, Nicks paw lingering on her's, before letting go somewhat reluctantly.

"Good job Nick, a great improvement from last time. Same time tomorrow?" She asked, picking up her books for her many classes. Nick nodded mutely, already missing the pressure on his paw. With a smile, she hopped to the door and continued on down the tower stairs.

"Bye Judy." He muttered, already knowing she couldn't hear him. Coming out of his haze he then walked to his bed, taking off the contraption and grabbing his wooden crutch. Already missing the sensation of walking he hobbled out of the room as well. Heading towards the main hall.

=-.-=

Nick was known by the supervisors to have somewhat of a keen eye to detail. Something the fox had picked up after years of being on the run. So now he was tasked to scan over everything in the castle and instruct fellow predators to fix up little mishaps. He had already spotted many errors. For example, some of the silk hanging from the ceiling would be too high or low, or the massive flags leaning slightly. Now the tod was in the main hall. The long oak tables took up most of the hall, with a more elegant table at the end, which would host the royals and high nobles. Nick was currently looking carefully at the silver cutlery, the plates and dishes and the little decorations here and there. Spotting an uneven space between cutlery Nick quickly and lightly moved a silver fork closer to the knife. Satisfied he moved to the next set. This went on, Nick noticed little imperfections and easily fixing them. This went on and on until he'd reached the royal table. All the other tables were vertical, but this table was horizontal to them. It was covered with a lush red and gold table cloth. On it was gold cutlery and more gold accessories. Everything on the table seemed all neat and in order. Nodding Nick then left the hall and made it towards the assembly hall. Walking in the massive hall, the ceiling reached upwards were silk and decorations hung. The hall was now empty, the opposite of what it was like a couple of days ago. There were a few slaves scattered around the hall as well as the normal supervisor. The middle of the hall was empty, it was reserved for the dancing that would take place late after the introductions and feast. The knot in his stomach came back as he thought about the dance. Most rabbits here didn't know it but in Nicks culture, dancing was more than just a mere way to pass the time or entertainment. Dancing was more romantic, intimate. Dancing with someone was like going up to them and shouting 'I LOVE YOU!' Nick had never danced in his life. The male foxes were the one to usually start the dance, and he never has in his life. He used to watch his parents dance all the time in his castles main hall in such events. The love in their eyes as they spun and looked at each other. Practice dancing, of course, was just that, practice. Nothing more, nothing less. Yeah, just practice. Shaking out of his haze, he looked at the details of the hall. The benches at the side of sitting mammals if they were too tired, or alone. There were some smaller tables as well, most likely for drinks of all sorts.

Looking over the flags and clothes of the hall, he looked closely at one of the flags. Then calling over another predator, a large wolf, instructed him to move the flag slightly to the right. Then Nick stepped back and blinked.

 _Purple_

Shaking it off he realized he let the wolf move it too much to the right and made him slightly move it left.

 _Grey_

Shaking his head Nick slapped himself a few times. Finally getting the flag in perfect shape, and satisfied with the hall he reported to the small plump old hare who was one of the many supervisors. With the hare shooing him off Nick hobbled towards his next task, making his way to the cellars of the castle.

"Are you… William?" A middle-aged deer asked, looking up from a parchment. Nodding the deer mumbled a few words and quickly scribbled on the paper.

"Right so I need you, William, to count for me the number of barrels we have. We have mead barrels, whisky barrels, vodka barrels and most importantly the number of ale barrels. Those somehow seem to disappear right under our noses." The deer explained, seeming quite annoyed. Nick had a little suspicion on who might be stealing those.

As Nick started counting the barrels, he heard the deer leave, going up the stone steps. Once the fox heard the door close, he quickly counted up the rest and then stood in an empty space in the dark room. Making sure no one was around, Nick started to move slowly. With the difficulty of not having his new device, his movements were jarred and unstable. But soon Nick got into the rhythm. Muttering a little tune he used to hear from his parents Nick started to practice his dancing. Caught up in his own little tune Nick couldn't hear hoofsteps coming down the stairs until-

"What in the name of sanity are you doing?" Nick whirled around, almost falling over on his crutch. The deer stood there, dumbfounded while Nicks' cheeks burned.

"Uhhh. I was just…. Counting." Nick said feebly.

"Counting?"

"Yes."

The deer looked on in confusion for a little while before raising his eyebrows and left, leaving an embarrassed fox in the cold dark cellars.


End file.
